MY TWINS LOVE ME? (HunHan)
by babyeagledeer12
Summary: Oh Sehoon namja tampan yang kasar mencintai kakak kembarnya bernama Oh Luhan dan Luhan yang mencintai Sehun kembar identik Sehoon. Kekacauan apa yang mereka ciptakan hingga membuat hubungan si kembar tiga ini kacau? akankah Luhan memilih Sehun? atau Sehoon?
1. Chapter 1

**Ini ff pertamaku murni dari pikiran aku sendiri**

**Mohon apresiasinya**

**NO BASH! , NO PLAGIAT! , NO SILENT RIDERS!**

**Semua Charra milik Tuhan, Orangtuanya dan SMentertainment tentunya.**

**MY TWINS LOVE ME?**

Author Pov

"Xi Luhan!" sapa seorang namja mungil dan manis tengah berdiri disebelah meja namja yang tengah duduk manis dan menulis dibuku pelajarannya.

"Ne?" tanya nya diselingi senyuman ramahnya, membalas sapaan namja berambut coklat gelap disebelahnya

"Ayo kita ke taman bersama aku membawa bekal yang lebih, kita makan bersama ne?" ajaknya antusias

"Tapi,, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyungsoo untuk makan bersama Baek" lirihnya dengan memasang wajah merasa tidak enak menolak ajakan Baekhyun namja bersurai coklat gelap itu.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal. "Ishh si mata bulat itu sudah mendahuluiku ternyata! Ah pokonya aku tidak menerima penolakanmu tuan Xi kau harus makan bersamaku titik!"

Melihat Baekhyun merajuk seperti anak kecil membuat Luhan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal "Tapi bagaima…" belum sempat Luhan berbicara teriakan seorang namja bermata bulat seperti burung hantu itu menghentikannya "Yak! Byun Baekhyun jangan memaksa Luhan dia sudah janji denganku!"

"Terserahku! Lagipula apa-apaan kau mendahuluiku!" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah, karena suara kedua namja ini yang begitu merdu sekaligus melengking itu sontak membuat seluruh penghuni kelas memperhatikan kearah mereka. Sudah biasa bagi para siswa dikelas ini melihat kedua anggota vocal bersuara emas itu bertengkar hanya karena ingin dekat dengan namja bernama Xi Luhan, murid baru yang baru bergabung dengan kelas XI A.

Bahkan mereka merasa bingung bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang notabane nya uke paling diincar para seme itu, berebut hanya untuk mendapatkan Xi Luhan yang begitu diragukan. Diragukan? Tentu! Luhan itu kepribadiannya ramah, senyumnya cerah juga sikapnya sungguh manly. Selain itu dia sangat jago bermain sepak bola, basket bahkan rubik hanya dalam beberapa menit! Luhan juga sangat pintar sehingga banyak yang ingin dekat dengannya. Lalu apa yang diragukannya? Lihatlah wajahnya! Luhan memang tampan dengan rambut berwarna _merah_ yang diangkat keatas sehingga terlihat begitu segar ditambah dengan aksesoris berupa anting kecil ditelinga kirinya, tapi jika kau perhatikan lagi Luhan bisa dikatakan sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Wajahnya kecil, bulu matanya panjang dan lentik, matanya begitu jernih dan teduh siapapun yang melihat jauh kedalam sorotan matanya serasa menemukan air dipadang yang gersang, hidung mancung yang kecil dan runcing ditambah bibir mungil berwarna peach lembut. Sangat cantik, itu yang mereka gambarkan untuk namja bernama Luhan itu.

"Aish Byun Baek kau enyahlah! Makananmu tidak enak, pasti akan membuat sakit perut Luhan" gemas Kyungsoo

"Shireo! Sebelum Luhan menerima ajakanku! Dan apa-apaan kau ini? mana mungkin begitu karena aku membuatnya dengan rasa penuh cinta, dan pastilah yang beracun itu makananmu kau pasti memasukan obat pelet didalamnya kan?" kekeh Baekhyun menolak suruhan Kyungsoo

"MWO?! Mana ada begitu!.. Luhan akan tetap pergi bersamaku!"

"Kau pikir Kau siapanya Kyung?!" ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang akan saling mencambak itu membatalkan niatanya saat seseorang datang dengan lengkingan tak kalah membuat tuli. "BYUN BAEKHYUN, DO KYUNGSOO KALIAN MENGGANGGU RAPAT GURU, BERSIHKAN TOILET SEKARANG JUGA!" ya itu teriakan Kim Seonsaengnim, guru paling menyeramkan saat mengamuk.

Suasana di toilet begitu hening , karena hanya ada mereka berdua didalam sini tengah membersihkan toilet namja. Tak ada yang sudi dari dua namja mungil ini untuk saling bercakap-cakap atau sekedar merubah suasana diruangan ini yang begitu dingin. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo lelah dengan suasana hening dan memutuskan untuk berbincang sedikit dengan Baekhyun,** sahabatnya**

"Hahh.. Baek kau terima saja cinta Chanyeol, sepertinya dia serius padamu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik karena tiba-tiba namja mungil didepannya ini membicarakan Chanyeol orang yang selama ini terus mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa aku hanya kasihan pada Chanyeol yang bersungguh-sungguh padamu Baek"

Seakan mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai, Kyung? Dia bahkan terus saja mengejarmu, dan aku tahu kau mengatakan begitu karena kau mencoba memanipulasiku kan untuk mendapatkan Luhan-ku?! Picik sekali kau Kyung"

"Apa-apaan maksudmu 'Luhan-ku'?! tak akan kubiarkan kau merebutnya dariku!" kini aksi jambak-jambakanpun terjadi

"Yak Kyung lepaskan rambut indahku!" Baekhyun menarik-narik Blazer Kyungsoo kasar

"Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran Baek!" Baekhyun terus menjerit karena jambakan Kyungsoo yang semakin menggila, Baekhyun pun beralih menjambak rambut hitam Kyungsoo balik "Arghhh… Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku Baekhyunnn!"

"YAK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriak dua orang atau tiga namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam toilet dan memisahkan pertengkaran BaekSoo itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobi?! Dia menjambakku duluan!" bentak Baekhyun kepada namja bertubuh sangat tinggi itu yang barusan memisahkan perkelahiannya dengan Kyungsoo

"Hanya karena si Luhan itu kalian sampai berkelahi seperti itu? Hey sadar bahkan kalian melupakan fakta bahwa kalian bersahabat sudah sangat lama!" ucap Kai sangat kesal

"Diamlah Kau hitam! Sahabatku tidak mungkin merebut kekasihku!" delik Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Kekasihmu dari hongkong! Jangan mengaku-ngaku Baek!" emosi Kyungsoo terpancing kembali

"Yak! Berhentilah kalian berdua ini! memangnya apa bagusnya Xi Luhan si rusa jelek itu?, wajahnya pun tidak pantas memandang gelar seme" kata Chanyeol setengan berteriak karena melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang akan berkelahi lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang apa bagusnya Xi Luhan sontak membuat mata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbinar lucu dan senyum cerah mengembang diwajah mereka

"Dia sangat baik Yeol, sewaktu itu aku terpeleset hingga kakiku terkilir Yeol, untung saja ada Luhan yang membantuku dia bahkan menawarkan diri dengan menggendong, disitu aku sangat malu wajahku sangat merona, Luhan mengantarkanku kerumahku, bahkan Eommaku mengatakan Luhan sangat baik dan menggemaskan" cerita Kyungsoo penuh antusias seperti gadis yang bertemu pangeran pujaannya.

"ishh kau sendiri menggemaskan Kyung" sindir Kai dengan nada cemburu, dan dibalas delikan sengit dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun nampak antusias. "Kalau aku sih, Luhan itu seperti paket combo! tampan dan cantik, manly dan manis hihi..dia juga sangat baik dan pintar, oh ya aku suka seringaiannya saat menggoda yeoja-yeoja genit itu terkesan nakal yang menggemaskan ckck dan dia akan seperti anak anjing saat pipinya merona malu" Baekhyun terdiam dan menyeringai. " dan jika aku sudah mendapatkannya aku akan menjadikannya uke-ku!"

"MWO?!" teriak mereka bertiga kecuali Kyungsoo tentunya

"Bagaimana bisa uke dengan uke?!" –Kai

"Ish Kai! Luhan itu cantik juga menggemaskan jika kau dekat dengannya, bahkan aku pernah menstalker kamarnya dan kau tahu? kamarnya sangat lucu banyak poster-poster bola Manchester United dan kalian tahu juga? Ckckc.. Luhan pecinta Hello Kitty karena banyak boneka Hello Kitty disana! Haha" Baekhyun tertawa lepas mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu dia menstalker rumah Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan tentunya. Bagaimana caranya? Hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tahu. "satu lagi yang kutahu dia tidak suka dibilang cantik makanya dia selalu mengecap dirinya manly, tapi yang ada malah ia seperti yoeja tomboy yang so cool ckck"

"Kau membuatku cemburu Baek, Kau bahkan lebih cantik dan menggemaskan dari Luhan. Harusnya kau menerimaku **kembali** menjadi milikmu Baek, bahkan aku lebih tampan dari Luhan" lirih Chanyeol

"Ani! Aku tidak mau kembali padamu Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol muram.

"Kau namja gila Baek, bagaimana bisa kau sampai menstalker orang begitu" ucap Kai dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –heran. "Aku tidak gila Kai, aku hanya terlalu menyukai Luhan" seru Baekhyun

'menyukai?' sontak wajah Chanyeol kembali cerah "Hanya menyukainya kan Baek?"

Baekhyun nampak berpikir ia mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk tangannya didagunya "Ne, Ani.. hmm entahlah yang jelas aku sangat menyukai, mengagumi dan mungkin selanjutya mencintainya?". Wajah Chanyeol kembali muram

Merasa lelah sedari tadi terus diabaikan Sehun pun menghela nafas berat. "Dia selalu begitu, tak heran banyak yang menyukainya sekaligus membencinya"

"Eh? Sehun sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo tersadar karena melihat Sehun berada tak jauh dari mereka

"hahh…kalian terlalu asik sendiri" jawab Sehun datar

"hehe mianhe Hun.." cengir Chanyeol. "tapi Hun tadi kau mengatakan 'dia selalu begitu'apa kau mengenal si rusa jelek yang sok sok an itu?"

"Jaga bicaramu Yeol!" geram Sehun dengan tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Aku tak suka kau menyebutnya seperti itu Yeol".

"Eh? Ken-kenapa kau marah Hun?, kan aku hanya bertanya" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut karena Sehun menatapnya tajam. Tidak biasanya –pikirnya

"Ahh jangan bilang kau menyukainya Hun" delik Kai tajam pada Sehun, sungguh saat ini Kai dan Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai namja cantik itu, karena akibat kepindahannya membuat acara pendekatan mereka kepada Baeksoo terhalangi.

Belum sempat Sehun menjelaskan "Sebenarnya aku dan Lu…" sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang memasuki toilet dengan tergesa-gesa itu memotong penjelasannya.

"BAEKHYUN, KYUNGSOO~" Luhan langsung memeluk kedua namja mungil itu ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya berada didepannya, dan kebetulan juga posisi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang berdekatan. "Baek..Kyung..mianhe gara-gara aku kalian dikuhum mianhe" lirih Luhan seraya tetap memeluk mereka merasa bersalah, biar bagaimanapun mereka dihukum hanya karena berebut acara-makan-bersama-luhan.

"Ahh tidak usah dipikirkan Lu, ini bukan salahmu" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kurus Luhan, wajah Baekhyun nampak merona dipeluk seperti itu, ya walaupun Luhan memeluknya diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun tak jauh berbeda seperti Baekhyun. "Ani, ini semua salahku-salahku, biarkan aku yang mengganti hukuman kalian ne?" tanya Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan memelas

"Cih so perhatian!" cibir Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah merah menahan kesal, melihat Baekhyun-nya di peluk rusa jelek-menurut Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Luhan yang baru menyadari ada orang lain disini sontak menengok kearah asal suara dan dia terdiam saat melihat 'seseorang' itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. "Baek, kyung mianhe aku.. aku..aku harus pergi!" Luhan pun berlari kearah pintu sebelum 'seseorang' itu menarik lengannya dan mendorongnya kearah tembok lalu mengunci pergerakannya, dan yang hanya bisa Luhan lakukan hanya menunduk.

"YAK SEHUN PABO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak reflex duo namja mungil bersuara merdu itu .

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang melihat perlakuan Sehun yang menghimpit Luhan hanya membelalakan mata 'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mereka?'-batin kai , 'apa Sehun mengenal Luhan sebelumnya?'-batin Chanyeol

"Se-Sehun Le-lepaskan aku" Luhan meronta dalam kurungan Sehun, merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kita harus bicara Hyung" seru Sehun lembut kepada Luhan

"HYUNG?!" pekik mereka berempat, apa maksudnya Sehun memanggil Luhan 'Hyung'? Bukankah mereka seumuran? bahkan Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun meskipun mereka sekelas dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya memanggil mereka dengan nama tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' ya walaupun Sehun lebih muda diantara mereka.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan Hun, lepaskan aku!" Luhan masih meronta-ronta

"Tidak Hyung! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku lagi hyung!" Sehun mencekram pundak Luhan agar Luhan berhenti meronta

"Tidak Hun hiks.. tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal Hun!" Luhan terisak. Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Luhan membuat emosinya naik "Bagaimana bisa aku pura-pura tak mengenal saudara kembarku sendiri?! Setelah kau meninggalkanku tanpa kabar sama sekali!" teriak Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan terdiam, baru kali ini Sehun berteriak seperti itu padanya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan keempat sahabat Sehun yang lain pun dibuat terkejut. 'Ke-kembar?!' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Hyung.. tolong kembali" lirih Sehun

"…"

"Luhan hyung"

"…"

"Luhan!"

"Pergi"

"Eh?" Sehun tercengang karena Luhan yang dari tadi menunduk karena terisak kini mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun datar. Luhan menepis cengkraman Sehun kasar masih dengan ekspresi datarnya dengan mata yang begitu sembab "Jika kau tak mau pergi maka aku yang akan pergi" setelah berucap seperti itu Luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat yang tak mengerti apa-apa ditambah Sehun yang masih tercengang.

"Hyung.." lirih Sehun lemah melihat kepergian Luhan

Chanyeol, yang melihat Sehun terpuruk segera menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya peduli, disusul Kai, Baekhyun dan kyungsoo, walaupun mereka tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi . tetapi sebagai sahabat yang baik ini memang diperlukan.

Skip time

SEHUN POV

"Jadi tolong jelaskan tuan Oh" sindir Baekhyun kepadaku, setelah kejadian tadi ditoilet mereka membawaku keatap dan memaksaku menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya tentang Luhan hyung.

Apa sebaiknya aku menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka?

"Sebaiknya kau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya Hun, bukankah kita sudah lama saling mengenal?" ucap Kai seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku pun menghela nafas entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dan memandang mereka satu persatu "Baiklah, aku memang jarang berbicara banyak tapi kali ini akan aku ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi".

"Ne, berceritalah Sehun kami akan mendengarkannya dengan baik" seru Kyungsoo, namja mungil bermata burung hantu, namja yang digilai Kai itu.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai dua saudara kembar…"

"MWO?!" teriak mereka bersamaan

"Bukannya hanya satu? Oh Sehoon itu kan?" tanya Kai

"Iya Kai benar bukannya saudara kembarmu itu si namja beringas Oh Sehoon itu kan? Astaga mengingat namanya saja sudah membuatku merining" gidik Chanyeol

"Ya! Kenapa kami tidak tau?!" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Itu karena kalian tidak bertanya" jawabku ringan

"Apa kau hanya akan bercerita jika ditanya Hah?!" solot Baekhyun. Dan aku pun hanya mengnagguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ishh! Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu dan siapa itu Oh Sehoon?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Jujur aku sangat malas membahas ini tapi biar bagaimanapun mereka sahabatku jadi aku harus menjelaskannya. Kurasa.

Aku pun melanjutkan sesi berceritaku yang tertunda "Aku, Sehoon hyung dan Luhan hyung kembar tiga. Luhan hyung lahir 1 jam lebih awal dari kami, sedangkan Sehoon hyung 5 menit lebih awal dariku. Kami memang kembar tapi lucunya wajah dan ukuran tubuh Luhan hyung sedikit berbeda dengan kami berdua. Sehoon sangat mirip denganku lebih identik malah.."

"Tunggu sebentar aku bingung jika kalian kembar mengapa hanya Luhan namanya berbeda? Dia juga memakai marga Xi. Terus seperti apa Sehoon itu? Bagaimana membedakannya denganmu?. Oh ya Yeol kau mengatakan Sehoon beringas otomatis kau mengenalnya bukan? Lalu jika kau mengenalnya kenapa kau tidak mengenali Luhan? Apa Sehun tidak menceritakannya?" kurasa Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk seukuran namja bertubuh pendek seperti dirinya.

"Ya aku dan Kai mengenalnya itu pun secara tidak sengaja sewaktu kami bermain kerumah Sehun. Sehoon datang dengan babak belur dimana-mana, penampilannya urakan seperti murid berandalan sangat berbeda dengan Sehun. Dan soal Luhan kami memang tidak tahu. Dan seperti yang kau katakan Baek. Sehun tidak akan bercerita jika tidak ditanya!" Chanyeol menatapku dtajam.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terpotong Chanyeol ."Xi adalah marga Eommaku, 'Lu' berarti rusa dan 'Han' berarti fajar mereka menamai Luhan hyung begitu karena menurut Eomma mata Luhan hyung sangat jernih seperti seekor rusa, dan sudah kujelaskan tadi yang memiliki wajah identik hanya aku dan Sehoon. Cara membedakanku dan Sehoon mungkin dari Sehoon yang lebih tinggi dariku"

"Lalu apa yang membuat kalian terpisah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran

"Aku takut menceritakan ini..." lirihku dengan menunduk

"Taka pa Hun, kau bisa percaya pada kami" ucap Kai menepuk pundakku, kulihat masing-masing dari mereka tersenyum tulus padaku. Aku menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah"

.

Flashback

Author POV

.

"Sehunnie~ Sehoonnie~ dimana kalian?" seorang namja mungil berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengitari seluruh tempat diruang tamu, mencari kedua adik kembarnya yang bersembunyi –bermain petak umpet.

Sedangkan dilain tempat namja bernama Sehoon tengah terkikik geli melihat sang kakak mencar-cari keberadaan adik dan dirinya. 'Coba cari aku hyungku yang cantik~ ckck' kikikan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu, yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh sang kakak.

"AKU MENEMUKANMU SEHUNNIE~" namja cantik itu menemukan sosok yang dicarinya

"Yak! Aku Sehoon! bukan Sehun hyung!" kesal Sehoon karrena disalahkirakan Sehun

"Benarkah? Coba aku lihat~" namja cantik itu menggelitik pinggang sang adik yang mengaku sebagai Sehoon. Luhan sangat tahu cara ampuh membedakan si kembar meskipun Sehun dan Sehoon begitu identik –berbeda dengannya. Luhan selalu membedakannya dengan cara menggelitikki pinggang sang adik jika Sehun sangat sensitive maka Sehoon tidak, dan itulah cara yang sering Luhan lakukan untuk membedakan keduanya. Terbukti dengan sekarang ini Luhan menggelitik pinggang adiknya yang mengaku Sehoon, yang tidak merespon saat Luhan menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"Aishh kau bukan Sehun, kau Sehoon" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya karena perkiraanya salah lagi

"Kau lebih memikirkan Sehun hyung, kau tidak menyukaiku ya hyung?" tanya Sehoon murung

"Bu-bukan begitu Sehoon, aku menyayangimu dan menyayangi Sehun juga" panik Luhan karena takut Sehoon salah paham terhadap dirinya. Hey Luhan menyayangi kedua adik kembarnya mana mungkin ia pilih kasih bukan?.

"Tapi selalu saja kau membahas Sehun! Sehun dan Sehun! Apa aku kurang tampan hyung?" ucap Sehoon mulai berkaca-kaca

"Bu-bukan begitu Sehoon, kau sangat tampan sama seperti Sehun. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua su-sungguh!" gagap Luhan

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai muncul dari Sehoon "Mau membuktikannya hyung? Sehunn~ kemarilah". Merasa dipanggil namanya Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri kedua kakaknya "Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya datar.

"Ani aku hanya ingin membuktikannya, nah Hyung jika diantara kami berdua maksudku aku dan Sehoon tenggelam siapa yang akan kau selamatkan lebih dulu?" tanya Sehoon dengan masih menampilkan seringainnya

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian" jawab Luhan risih karena adiknya menatapnya disertai seringaian tipis lucu diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja kau harus memilih diantara aku dan Sehun, hyung"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku menyayangi kalian berdua"

"Kalau begitu kita ganti pertanyaan, jika seandainya kau adalah yeoja dan kami namja yang memperebutkanmu, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Sehoon mengganti pertanyaan sebelumnya. Luhan nampak bingung berbeda dengan Sehun yang memandang wajah kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan 'sebenarnya mereka membahas apa sih?'

"Hah.. aku tidak mungkin menjadi yeoja Hoonnie, hati kalian hatiku, meskipun hati kita terbagi menjadi tiga tetapi kita tetap satu. Karena itulah kita harus selalu bersama. Karena itulah aku…" Luhan namja mungil itu menangkup wajah Sehoon dan menciumnya tepat dibibir begitu pula ia lakukan kepada Sehun. "Mencintai kalian, berjanjilah untuk tidak bertanya siapa dongsaeng yang lebih aku sayangi. Karena aku mencintai kalian berdua"

Lima belas tahun kemudian..

Sehun sedang memandang lurus kearah objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Ekspresinya kaku dengan alis mengankat keatas "Dia kekasih Luhan hyung?" Sehun tidak sendiri ia bertanya kepada sosok yang duduk diebelahnya.

"Kurasa sejak mengenal yeoja itu dia menjadi banyak berubah" seru namja yang duduk disebelah Sehun menatap tak suka yeoja yang menarik-narik tangan Luhan hyungnya dengan manja.

"Sehoon, kau tak cemburu pada Luhan hyung kan?" selidik Sehun pada namja disampingnya yang ternyata adalah Sehoon kakak kembarnya. Sehun tahu sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Sehoon meskipun Sehun dan Sehoon kembar identik tapi sehoon namja yang tidak pernah berpikir panjang saat berbicara maupun bertindak dan itu hal yang mengerikan menurut Sehun yang masih mengerti sopan santun. Sehun juga menyadari selama ini Sehoon menyayangi Luhan dengan rasa lebih rasa yang tidak wajar untuk hubungan darah. Beberpa kali Sehun memergoki Sehoon yang membully siapa saja yang mencoba dekat dengan Luhan, Luhan itu namja yang baik, ramah dan ceria siapa saja akan menyayanginya jika mengenal kepribadian Luhan lebih dalam. Dan entah apa yang Sehun rasakan, Sehun merasa yeoja yang sekarang tengah mereka perhatikan akan berakhir dengan hal yang sama.

"Ch ya, aku mencintainya. Dan akan lebih baik jika kau mengetahui itu, karena aku tidak ingin kau mempunyai rasa yang sama padanya" Sehun terbelalak mendengar penuturan kakak kembarnya itu

"Kau gia Hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai hyungmu sendiri?!"

"Diamlah kau Sehun! Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku menyukainya sejak lama hanya saja kupikir ini hanya kekaguman sesaat, karena dia hyung kita. Tapi sejak dia dikelilingi orang lain dengan tatapan menginginkannya membuatku sangat geram"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Luhan hyung!" ancam Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sehoon tersenyum sinis memnatap adiknya dengan tatapan tak kalah tajamnya. "Dengan senang hati itu akan mempermudahkanku mendapatkannya"

.

.

"Sehunnie~" Luhan menghambur kekasur yang ditempati Sehun. "Eh? Dimana Sehoon?" tanya Luhan karena merasa tak melihat Sehoon sehabis pulang sekolah tadi.

Sehun yang sedang tengkurap membaca komik memalingkan wajahnya kearah Luhan yang tengah terlentang dengan senyum mengembang. "Apa kau lupa Sehoon hyung sedang ada urusan sepulang sekolah tadi?"

"Hehehe.. iya aku lupa padahal tadi kita pulang hanya berdua" cengir Luhan. Sehun pun menyimpan komiknya dan tiduran menghadap kearah Luhan, Luhan membalikkan badan dan menghadap kearah Sehun, jadilah sekarang mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut pipi Sehun "Hah.. terkadang aku iri dengan kalian, wajah kalian begitu tampan, bahkan kalian lebih tinggi dariku. Aku kan hyung kalian kenapa aku lebih pendek? Dan lagi mereka selalu mengatakan hal konyol dengan mengataiku cantik! Padahal kita lahir dihari yang sama!" gumam Luhan kesal

Sehun terkekeh dan membalas sentuhan Luhan dengan mengelus balik wajah Luhan. "Kau memang cantik Luhan hyung, dan benar aku dan Sehoon memang lebih tampan darimu"

"Yak! Sehunnie nakal! Aku akan menggelitik pinggangmu itu! Rasakan ini haha" Luhan terbangun dan menggelitik pinggang Sehun yang sentive itu. "Yak! Hyung geli hahaha.. hyung hentikan! Hahaha hentikan!" Sehun meronta tidak nyaman, gelak tawanya sangat lucu ditelinga Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin gemas menggelitikki Sehun.

"Ha kau masih sensitive saja Sehunnie~"

"HAHAHA HENTIKAN HYUNG! GELI HAHAHA" Sehun tertawa menahan geli hingga cairan bening muncul dipelupuk matanya.

Merasa kesal karena Luhan tidak menuruti perintahnya Sehun dengan cepat membalikan posisinya menjadi diatas Luhan, Sehun menopang beban tubuhnya diantara kaki yang ditekuk dan kedua tangannya yang ia selipkan diantara kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dengan sedikit terengah-engah pipinya nampak merah, tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan

Semakin dekat

Dekat dan.. CHU~ Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, niat awal hanya memberi kecupan ringan namun berakhir dengan lumatan dalam yang sehun berikan. Sehun sudah pernah merasakan bibir ini, namun entah mengapa ini terasa berbeda untuk saat ini

Sehun memperdalam ciumannya hingga Luhan meresponnya dengan baik, terbukti dengan Luhan mengaluhkan lengannya diantara leher Sehun dan membalas setiap gerakan yang Sehun berikan "nghhhh..hmmp"

BRAKKK

"BAJINGAN KAU SEHUN!"

TBC

**Haiii semua~ salam kenal nih Eagledeer, ini ff pertamaku, jadi pasti bakalan banyak typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, harap maklum yah, dan pasti ceritanya juga jelek. Jadi jangan ngebash ya karena aku sudah nyadar diri ckckck xD**

**Aku bikin fanfic ini buat ngerayain Luhan days nih~ karena aku merindukan HunHan moments, ya jadi aku tuangin aja lewat imajinasi terliarku.. gak liar juga sih karena aku masih belum kepikiran buat bikin fanfic yang rated M aku masihh polosss loh ckck**

**Oya di ff ini ada BaekHan dan KyungHan nya jg, ckck aku suka kalo ada interaksi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan. Entahlah lucu ajah gitu kalo liat mereka tuh ckck**

**Kalo kalian gasuka yaudah jangan baca! :3 **

**Next or delete? **

**Review please~ **

**buingg~buingg~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya aku pengen minta maaf karena aku tidak cukup pintar dalam pengejaan/penyebutan bahasa korea, Sehoon disini anggap saja (Hon) bukan (Hun) ya hehe #sialanluThor**

**Terus aku juga minta maaf karena sebelumnya aku ngomong aku masih polos dan ga akan ngerubah menjadi rated: M , ternyata seiring aku menulis ceritanya malah jadi ngejurus k semi M karna kagok y udah aku lanjutin, tapi asli aku nulisnya wajah aku merah bgt ckck makanya pasti gk Hot ckck #ketahuandeh_-**

**NoonaLu: **Thank's, ckck aku suka nickname ny

**Kuneko Shryunggie: **Thank's, iya maaf aku ga pintar bahasa korea soalnya, aku aja bingung kalo nyebut Eunhyuk itu 'Eunhyuk/Eunyuk(tmnku yg sk ngmng gni)' maklum atuh sunda tuda ckck

**Guest: **okee

**Xidchan: **jadi terharu hhe, makasih

**Guest404: **Thank's, iya maaf aku ga pintar bahasa korea soalnya hehe

**PutryManja: **okee

**Buat yang suka terimakasih, buat yang gasuka jangan ngebash please. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin review :)**

**Ini ff pertamaku murni dari pikiran aku sendiri**

**Mohon apresiasinya**

**NO BASH! , NO PLAGIAT! , NO SILENT RIDERS!**

**Semua Charra milik Tuhan, Orangtuanya dan SMentertainment tentunya.**

**MY TWINS LOVE ME?**

Chapter 2

_Episode sebelumnya…_

"_Bu-bukan begitu Sehoon, kau sangat tampan sama seperti Sehun. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua su-sungguh!"_

"_Kalau begitu kita ganti pertanyaan, jika seandainya kau adalah yeoja dan kami namja yang memperebutkanmu, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"_

"_Hah.. aku tidak mungkin menjadi yeoja Hoonnie, hati kalian hatiku, meskipun hati kita terbagi menjadi tiga tetapi kita tetap satu. Karena itulah kita harus selalu bersama. Karena itulah aku…"_

"_Mencintai kalian, berjanjilah untuk tidak bertanya siapa dongsaeng yang lebih aku sayangi. Karena aku mencintai kalian berdua"_

_Sehoon, kau tak cemburu pada Luhan hyung kan?"_

"_Ch ya, aku mencintainya. Dan akan lebih baik jika kau mengetahui itu, karena aku tidak ingin kau mempunyai rasa yang sama padanya"_

"_Kau gia Hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai hyungmu sendiri?!"_

"_HAHAHA HENTIKAN HYUNG! GELI HAHAHA"_

"_BAJINGAN KAU SEHUN!"_

'_**andai waktu bisa diulang apa yang kau inginkan?'**_

'_hanya ingin terlahir sebagai orang lain, berharap dia seorang yeoja yang akan mudah kumiliki, tanpa ikatan ini –_Oh Sehoon'

SEHOON POV

Aku sudah membuat rencana indah untuk yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Luhan hyung ckck, kuharap dengan pelajaran ini dia akan mengerti dan dengan senang hati menjauhi Luhan hyung. Katakanlah jika aku gila karena semua dasar kegilaanku hanya karena satu kata 'Cinta' yang merubahku menjadi seperti ini, dan saat semuanya sudah dapat kukendalikan dengan sempurna Luhan hyung akan menjadi milikku, milik OH-SE-HOON~

"Sehoonnie~, Sehunnie~ kedua dongsaengku yang tampan ayo kita pulang~ " ajak Luhan hyung yang dengan antusiasnya memelukku dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

"Ish kau kekanakan hyung! Sebenarnya berapa usiamu sih ?" sindirku dengan mengacak pelan rambut coklat karamelnya, yang ditanya malah terkikik "tentu saja usiaku sama dengan kalian bodoh! kita hanya berbeda 1 jam"

"Tapi kau lebih pantas menjadi dongsaeng kami hyung" godaku padanya

"Chh lihatlah kalian ini, padahal kita bertiga ini kembar tapi kenapa yang paling berbeda hanya aku?. Kalian tinggi dan bahkan lebih tampan dariku, banyak yoja-yeoja genit itu menggoda kalian dan lihatlah siapa yang menggodaku? Malah sekumpulan Ahjushi-ahjusshi mesum. Sepertinya saat pembuatan kita Appa dan Eomma kurang memberikan takaran yang pas untukku" cicit Luhan hyung yang membuatku dan Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan polosnnya. Inilah yang aku suka dari Luhan hyung kepolosannya sangat menggelikan! Meskipun kami kembar tapi ada banyak hal yang berbeda dari kami, jujur saja aku namja yang sedikit agresif atau memang agresif ya? ckck Kalo Luhan hyung dia yang paling ekspresif diantara kami dia juga sangat hyperaktif dan cengeng, berbeda dengan Sehun dongsaeng berwajah datar seperti kehabisan stok ekspresi itu ckck. Ya meskipun aku dan Sehun lebih identik tapi jika kau perhatikan kami sangat berbeda.

"Sudahlah hyung, lagi pula kau seharusnya bersyukur dikaruniai wajah cantik seperti itu tanpa harus melakukan oprasi plastik" godaku padanya. Aku akui Luhan hyung memiliki kecantikan yang sangat alami untuk ukuran seorang namja, jika kau bertanya keindahan apa yang pernah aku lihat? Bagiku keindahan itu ada didepan mataku saat ini, sosok yang benar-benar sangat kucintai.

"Hentikan dengan mengataiku cantik!" sungutnya marah yang malah terlihat lucu dimataku. "Sehunnie~ Hoonnie jahat padaku! Dia mengataiku cantik padahalkan aku tampan!" rengek Luhan hyung kepada Sehun, jika aku sudah keterlaluan menggodanya Luhan hyung pasti akan merengek kepada Sehun seperti biasa –cengeng ddan merajuk.

"Hahh sudahlah Hoonnie, tidakkah kau berisik mendengarnya merengek?" kata Sehun tajam padaku

"Ckckc aduh dongsaeng-dongsaengku sangat Lucu!" seruku mengusak rambut keduanya

"Yak! Aku bukan dongsaengmu !" gerutu Luhan hyung yang aku hiraukan. ckck wajahnya lucu seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS.

"Hah sudahlah aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi hyung, kau dan Sehun pulanglah duluan aku ada urusan" Sehun menatap curiga padaku. "Urusa apa hyung?" tanyanya

"Ekhem. Urusan mendadak tadi Kim Saem memintaku menemuinya, sudah yah aku pergi dulu dah~" aku pun segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka meninggalkan Sehun yang nampaknya curiga padaku 'Sial! Kau menyadarinya Hun'

.

.

"Oppa.. hiks a-aku mo-hon lepaskan a-aku"

"Kau sudah mengincar Luhan hyungku, apa pantas aku memaafkanmu hm?"

"Ta-tapi aku..aku mencintainya"

"Cinta? Hahaha no no no itu tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku juga mencintainya"

"Kau.. GILA?!"

"Mungkin, tapi akan lebih gila lagi jika aku sebarkan foto telanjangmu ini bagaimana?"

"Hiks kenapa kau begitu jahat? Menyekapku dan menelanjangiku hanya untuk memfoto tubuhku"

"Jadi kau ingin aku perkosa? kau sangat cantik, tubuhmu indah tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bernafsu"

"Apa maumu ha?!"

"Mauku? Jauhi Luhan dan fotomu aman!"

"Hiks.. Baiklah"

"Anak pintar~"

.

Aku sudah tak sabar kembali kerumah dan bertemu Luhan hyung~ ckck aku jadi teringat yeoja bernama Chorong itu ketakutan saat aku menyekapnya digudang sekolah dan memintanya untuk menjauhi Luhan hyung.

Sebaiknya aku pulang kerumah entah apa yang aku rasakan hanya saja aku merasa aku ingin segera pulang kerumah. Aku pun memasukan handphoneku dan menuju ke motorku yang berada diparkiran sekolah.

Sesampainya dirumah aku melihat dirumah sangat sepi, sepertinya Appa dan Eomma berada dikamarnya, karena aku sangat ingat ini hari Jumat dimana Appa pulang lebih awal.

Dan dimana Luhan hyung dan Sehun? Biasanya sore begini mereka berada diruang tamu dan main PS bersama, tapi kemana mereka? Mungkin dikamar Sehun? karena Luhan hyung tidak akan tahan berada sendiri.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar Sehun yang berada tepat disebelah kamarku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar.

"nghhhh..hmmp" Lengungan siapa itu?

Tu-tunggu!

BRAKKK

"BAJINGAN KAU SEHUN!" aku menerobos pintu masuk dan menendang tubuh Sehun yang berada diatas tubuh Luhan hyung hingga Sehun terjatuh dari kasur dan menubruk kaki meja. Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Sehoonnie! Apa yang kau.. Hmppht.. ." Aku menyerang Luhan hyung yang akan berteriak itu dengan mencium ganas bibirnya. Aku menekan tengkuknya agar memperdalam ciumanku, Luhan hyung meronta-ronta dan berusaha menutup rongga mulutnya, namun karena amarah dan nafsu mengguruh didiriku dengan kurang ajarnya aku meremas 'miliknya' hingga ia menjerit, tentu saja tidak aku sia-siakan kesempatan ini. aku menjelajahi setiap inci lorong hangat ini, sesekali aku menarik-narik lidahnya dengan bibirku.

"Nghhh..ahh..ahhh" Luhan hyung mendesah seksi saat kuserang dibibir dan 'miliknya' dengan meremasnya pelan

"Teruslah mendesah ssthh.. ah Lu desahanmu sangat sexy~ " aku berdesis hanya mendengar desahanya, sepertinya akan ada yang terbangun, aku tak sepolos untuk tidak mengetahui hal yang kulakukan ini, aku bahkan memasuki masa puber hanya dengan mimpi basah menmbayangkan Luhan hyung menggeliat dibawah kuasaku. Kulihat cairan bening jatuh dipelupuk mata Luhan hyung. Dia menangis?

"Le-lepaskan aku Hoonnie" isaknya namun aku menghiraukannya. Dan aku berhenti saat mendengar bentakan Appa yang begitu sarat akan amarah

"APAYANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNGMU SEHOON!?"

.

AUTHOR POV

Luhan menangis memeluk Eommanya erat, kejadian tadi membuatnya trauma. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana jika Appa dan Eommanya tidak datang? Apa yang akan terjadi? Membayangkannya saja Luhan tidak mau.

"Eomma..hiks hiks Luhannie takut Eomma" sang Eomma mengelus sayang punggung sang anak yang sedari tadi menangis sesegukan

"Luhannie jangan takut ne? ada Eomma"

"Luhannie takut Eomma tadi Hoonie menendang Sehunnie sampai terjatuh dan menabrak kaki meja hiks..Luhannie takut Eomma" Nyonya Oh itu nampak terkejut dan memandang Sehun. Penampilan Sehun begitu berantakan rambut coklat tuanya acak-acakan, matanya sembab dan terdapat darah yang mengering disebelah kiri keningnya. Sehun yang sedang duduk disofa didepan Nyonya Oh dan Luhan berada sedari tadi menatap kearah Nyonya Oh dan Luhan, dengan tatapan datar yang sarat akan rasa khwatir.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin sang Eomma

"Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nyonya Oh kepada Sehun karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan prilaku ketiga anak kembarnya. Yang ditanya malah tetap memasang wajah datar khwatir kepada Luhan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Sehunnie jawab jika Eomma bertanya" serunya lembut menatap Sehun, namun tetap Sehun terdiam dengan posisi dan ekspresi yang sama. "Baiklah jika…" belum sempat Nyonya Oh menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun memotongnya "Sehoon mencintai Luhan hyung Eomma"

"MWO?" Nyonya Oh terkejut mendengar penuturan anak bungsunya

"Sehoon menemukanku sedang berciuman dengan Luhan hyung Eomma"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Eomma! Aku dan Luhan hyung berciuman, dan Sehoon merasa cemburu"

"DAN SEKARANG APA KAU SAMA DENGAN SEHOON?! HA?! APA KAU INGIN MEMPERMALUKAN APPA DAN EOMMAMU HA?!" bentakan Tuan Oh menggelegar sampai kepenjuru rumah. Tuan Oh datang bersama Sehoon dengan menarik kerah anaknya itu dan menggusurnya secara paksa.

"Hah Appa seperti tidak pernah muda saja" Sehoon yang pipinya sudah memar itu menguap meledek sang Appa

"ANAK BODOH! KURANG AJAR!" Tuan Oh menonjok kembali wajah tampan yang penuh luka itu

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"SUDAH HENTIKAN! Apa kau ingin membunuh anakmu ha?!" bentak Nyonya Oh yang berlari kearah Sehoon dan melindungi anaknya dari pukulan sang suami. "Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik!"

"JADI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIRUMAH SELAMA AKU BEKERJA INI HA? MENGAPA BISA MEREKA SAMPAI BEGINI HA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEBAGAI IBU DARI MEREKA?!" Tuan Oh menampar Nyonya Oh.

"EOMMA!" Luhan dan Sehun menghampiri Nyonya Oh.

"Appa ! seharusnya kau tak bersikap kasar pada Eomma!" bentak Luhan kearah sang Appa

"Lihatlah Eomma kalian tidak becus mendidik kalian seperti itu! Ibu macam apa dia ha?!"

"Sebaiknya Kau berkaca Appa! Kau sendiri bagaimana?! Kau bahkan sibuk berselingkuh dengan kekasih jalangmu itu!" bentak Luhan kepada sang Appa. Tuan Oh menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan lengannya "Kau bahkan lebih jalang! Mana mungkin bisa kau menggoda adikmu sendiri?!"

"Appa kau gila! Aku tidak.. A..Apa kau mau membawaku kemana?" Luhan meringis ngilu ketika tangannya ditarik paksa Tuan Oh dan membawanya pergi keluar dan mendorog tubuh Luhan hingga terjatuh ditanah. "Aku tak sudi mengurusi namja jalang penggoda adikmu sendiri, bahkan selingkuhanku tak sejalang dirimu PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"

"Appa! Hiks kumohon.."

"PERGI KAU ANAK SIALAN!"

.

Flashback Off

.SEHUN POV.

"Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Luhan hyung lagi, ditambah dengan Eomma yang kabur tanpa sepengetauan kami, mungkin dia menyusul Luhan hyung" lirihku, aku sedikit sesak saat harus mengingat masalalu menyedihkan itu. Aku menatap keempat sahabatku yang memandangku sendu dengan cairan bening mengalir di pipi mereka.

"Kau mencintainya Hun?" tanya Baekhyun padaku. Aku menunduk dan mengangguk "Aku sudah mencarinya tiga tahun ini tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Aku menyadarinya, sejak saat itu aku merasa kehilangan, dia sosok yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Awalnya aku marah ketika mengetahui Sehoon mencintai Luhan hyung karena aku pikir itu hal yang tidak wajar. Tapi sejak aku mengetahui Sehoon mencintai Luhan hyung justru malah membuatku gelisah aku sangat mengetahui bagaimana sifat Sehoon yang sebenarnya, dibanding Luhan hyung" jika tidak ada mereka didepanku saat ini, mungkin aku sudah menangis mengingat kejadian ditoilet tadi

"_Tidak Hun hiks.. tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal Hun!" _kalimat itu masih menghantui pikiranku.

"Hiks.. kau tahu pepatah mengatakan cinta tak perlu kau cari jika pergi, karena akan kembali ketempat rumahnya berasal" kata Baekhyun yang masih sesegukan, aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis "Aku percaya itu Baek, karena takdir sudah menunjukannya. Luhan hyung bersekolah disini tanpa sepengetahuanku dan dia, bahwa kami berada disekolah yang sama"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau pura-pura tak mengenalinya Hun padahal kita berlima sekelas dengan Luhan. Kau malah bersikap dingin padanya, dan aku masih kesal kenapa kau tak menceritakannya dari awal!" –Chanyeol

"Aku bersikap dingin dan tak mengenalnya itu memang tujuanku, awalnya aku terkejut mengetahui Luhan hyung berada dikelas yang sama denganku tapi jika aku langsung memeluknya dan menanyakan banyak hal aku takut ia tak nyaman bersekolah disini dan malah menjauhiku, aku mintamaaf tapi aku punya alasan sendiri" jelasku pada Chanyeol

"Tapi mengapa Sehoon tak bersekolah disini Hun? Waktu itu aku dan Chanyeol juga sekali bertemu Sehoon dirumahmu padahalkan kami sering bermain kerumahmu" -Kai

"Karena ingin merubah Sehoon Appa menyekolahkan Sehoon ke Amerika, jika kami bersama pasti kami akan saling menyerang. Waktu itu kebetulan Sehoon datang ke Korea"

"Apa Sehoon telah berubah Hun?" –Kyungsoo

"Tidak sama sekali! Dia bersikap baik hanya didepan Appaku padahal aku tahu dengan jelas dia merencanakan sesuatu. Dia sangat cerdas dan picik" geramku kesal mengingat hal itu

"Lalu Hun jika suatu keadaan tidak memungkinkan, Sehoon menemukan Luhan apa yang akan terjadi?" –Chanyeol.

"Dia akan memaksa Luhan Hyung.. dan sebelum itu terjadi.." .aku menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya "Aku Oh Sehun akan menjaga Luhan hyung dari siapapun yang menyakitinya termasuk Sehoon!"

.

.

. TBC

**Kalo kalian penasaran Sehoon kayak gimana terus Sehun gimana, coba kalian lihat 'Mnet [EXO 902014] ****세훈이****재해석한****신화****-Yo! M-V - EXO SEHUN's 'Shinhwa - 'Yo!' M-V Remake High' aku terinspirasi dari MV ini, karakter Sehoon aku ambil yang lebih ke sisi gelapnya sedangkan Sehun ke sisi putihnya. **

**Ih sedih bangetlah Luhan dibully Exo-L korea katanya Luhan jadi jelek sejak keluar exo, trs ada jg yg bkin meme ny yg intinya nyebutin Luhan "Pelacur Cantik/Molek/Menawan" kayak mereka cantik aja! Eh maksudku kayak mereka ganteng aja! hina Luhan jelek! Dia mah(Luhan) g pake make up(wajah asli) aja udah gantik (gabungan ganteng cantik ckck) :/**

**Sudahlah itu hak mereka, yang penting gakan ngerubah sukaku pada Luhan ckck :D**

**Eh iya aku mau nanya, aku baru sadar d film 20 Midny Luhan yg d MV Our Tommorow Luhan pke topi hitam ILLEGAL samaan kyk topinya abang Chanyeol ya?**

Reaview please ^^*


	3. Chapter 3

**Akan ada banyak typo(s) yang mampir dicerita, maafkan aku yang masih amatiran ini ya ckck**

**Ini ff pertamaku murni dari pikiran aku sendiri**

**Mohon apresiasinya**

**NO BASH! , NO PLAGIAT! , NO SILENT RIDERS!**

**Semua Charra milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan SMentertainment tentunya.**

**MY TWINS LOVE ME?**

Happy reading*

AUTHOR POV

Luhan menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan yang kosong, sesekali tubuh kurusnya menabrak orang-orang yang tak berdosa dan dihadiahi umpatan kesal dari mereka. Namun seolah kedua telinganya ditulikan ia tak mendengar apapun ia terus melangkahkan kakinya lurus kedepan.

"Hey kalau jalan pake mata bodoh! lihatlah kau membuat belanjaan kekasihku terjatuh berserakan!" seorang Ahjusshi mendorong pundak Luhan secara kasar.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari namja kurus itu hanya menatap datar kedua sosok didepannya.

Ahjusshi itu merasa kesal dan mencengkram kerah seragam Luhan secara kesal "Anak kurang ajar! Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak meminta maaf pada kami?! Apa kau tidak didik orang tuamu ha?!".

Luhan menatap tajam Ahjusshi yang mencengkram kuat kerah baju seragamnya "Ya. Aku tak didik untuk meminta maaf padamu dan pelacurmu itu, cihh bahkan aku tak sudi jika lidahku kotor hanya karena meminta maaf pada kalian".

Merasa geram Ahjusshi itu meninju pipi Luhan hingga Luhan terjatuh duduk, membuat semua perhatian memusat kepada keduanya "Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!" teriak Ahjusshi itu.

"Tentu untuk apa aku takut kepada Ahjusshi mata belang sepertimu?". Seru Luhan polos disusul seringaian nakal dari wajahnya "Hey Nona berapa aku harus membayarmu untuk dapat menikmati tubuhmu? Memangnya kau masih mau dengan 'milik' Ahjusshi yang sudah berkarat itu?"

Tentu saja Luhan hanya memancing amarah Ahjusshi dan mempermalukan yeoja seksi didepannya itu

"KUBUNUH KAU!" Ahjusshi itu geram dan hendak menginjak tubuh mungil Luhan yang terduduk, tetapi ia urungkan setelah merasakan seseorang menendang tubuh dibagian sampingnya hingga Ahjusshi itu jatuh tersungkur ditrotoar.

"Kau menyentuhnya kupastikan tanganmu patah. Kau melukainya kupastikan aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu, cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kupatahkan lehermu tuan" Ucapnya dingin, datar dan penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Karena takut Ahjusshi itu bangkit dan menarik tangan sang kekasih dan membawanya pergi "Sialan kau! Awas saja kalian jika aku bertemu kalian!" si Ahjusshi berlalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kwatir kepada sosok namja tampan cantik yang terduduk. Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah memundurkan tubuhnya wajahnya ketakutan melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Pergi kau!" bentak Luhan pada namja bertubuh tinggi berahang tegas yang mendekatinya

" Jangan takut Luhan hyung aku tidak akan mnyakitimu lagi hyung"

"Hiks pergi kau! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" Luhan berteriak kepada namja didepannya itu

"Hyung kumohon jangan seperti ini, ini aku Sehun hyung, SEHUN bukan SEHOON!" teriak Sehun frustasi karena ia tahu pasti penyebab ketakutan Luhan mengira bahwa dirinya itu Sehoon. Karena Sehun dan Luhan tahu jika Sehoon itu sangat kasar baik dalam prilaku maupun perkataannya. Peran Sehoon bagi Luhan dan Sehun adalah bodyguard mereka, tak ada anak –teman mereka yang berani mengganggu ketiganya jika harus berurusan dengan pembullyan yang Sehoon lakukan –tidak main-main.

"Se-sehun?" tanyanya gagap, ya memang Luhan mengira namja dihadapannya itu Sehoon, karena jujur saja ancaman yang Sehun lontarkan kepada Ahjusshi tadi sama peris yang selalu Sehoon katakan jika ada anak yang mengganggu Luhan maupun Sehun. Wajar jika tadi Luhan mengira Sehun adalah Sehoon.

Sehun berjongkok didepan wajah Luhan yang masih terduduk "Hyung". Wajah Sehun murung "Kumohon jangan bersikap begitu terus padaku, sudah cukup penderitaanku selama Eomma dan kau pergi meninggalkanku. Apa seberat itukah dosaku padamu hingga kau tak mau menganggapku lagi hyung?" lirih Sehun matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku terus mencarimu dan Eomma selama tiga tahun terakhir itu tidak mudah.. Sehoon tak lagi tinggal denganku Appa mengirimnya ke Kanada, dan Appa selalu sibuk dengan 'mainan'nya itu, dirumah aku selalu kesepian apa kau tega padaku setelah aku menemukanmu dan kau malah bersikap tak mengenalku" untuk pertamakalinya Sehun menangis didepan Luhan

"Hyung, jika kau tak mau menganggapku lagi biarkan aku bunuh diri saja, aku sudah sangat lelah Hyung!"

Sehun berdiri dan memasang wajah datar andalannya dengan mata masih meneteskan air mata "Kalimat terakhirku, kuharap hidupmu bahagia Hyung" Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Se-sehun jangan bercanda!" teriak Luhan kwatir.

"Kau mengenalku dari sejak kita dalam sel telur yang sama, aku tidak pernah bermain dengan yang aku katakan!" Sehun berbalik dan menuju arah jalan raya

"Se-hun jangan lakukan!" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, namun Sehun tak mendengarkan dan terus berjalan kearah jalan raya itu

"SEHUN JANGAN KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Luhan panik karena Sehun sudah berjalan hampir ditengah jalan

Trettt

Suara klakson khas truk itu berbunyi kencang, memberi peringatan kontras untuk siapapun menyingkir dari jalan yang akan dilewati. Sehun tak bergeming dan malah merentangkan tangannya hinga…

Ckitttttt

BRAKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

"_Hiks hiks kemana aku harus pergi?"_

"_Luhan, apa itu kau nak?"_

"_Eomma! Eomma meninggalkan rumah?"_

"_Ne, Eomma tidak mau anak Eomma yang paling manis ini kenapa-kenapa"_

"_Eomma kembalilah, Sehun dan Sehoon lebih membutuhkan Eomma, biar aku yang pergi saja dari rumah. Appa membenciku"_

"_Sehoon akan menjaga Sehun dan Appa pasti akan mengurus mereka, Appa tidak membencimu nak"_

"_Eomma mengapa begitu baik? Padahal Appa telah mengkhianati Eomma, mengkhianati kita"_

"_Mungkin karena Eomma belum bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk Appa"_

"_Tidak. Eomma terlalu baik terlalu sempurna hanya saja Eomma telah salah mencintai bajingan seperti dia!"_

"_Jika Eomma salah mencintainya mungkin Eomma tidak akan melahirkan tiga anak kembar unik, yang satu sangat cantik dan yang dua identik sangat tampan"_

"_Eomma jangan terkekeh! Aku tampan dan manly, tidak cantik!"_

"_Ya ya ya anak Eomma tiga-tiganya tampan!"_

"_Eomma kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?"_

"_Sebelum kabur Eomma sudah mensiapkan semuanya"_

"_Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"_

"_Kita kembali ke CHINA"_

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi menjulang tinggi itu menepuk pelan sahabatnya itu dan bergumam lemah "Sehun, sudah jangan menangisi dia"

"Iya Hun, dia pasti baik-baik saja disana" tambah seorang namja berkulit Tan yang baru mendudukan pantatnya di kursi besi yang panjang menjulang

"Hiks ini semua salahku! andai jika aku tak menggretak padanya tidak akan hiks.. terjadi begini!" Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kai dan hanyeol hanya menatap iba sahabatnya itu.

"SEHUN! Bagaimana keadaan Luhan? Ha?!/Kenapa bisa terjadi begini?" panik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang baru datang terlihat sangat panik

Kai hendak menjawab namun suara pintu rawat terbuka menontonkan seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat itu. "DOKTER! Bagaimana keadaan Luhan dok?" Baekhyun menyerbu lebih dulu sang dokter, Dokter tampan bernametag Choy Siwon itu hanya tersenyum dan memandang keempat namja yang tampak menunjukan raut kwatir "Dia hanya shock karena ketakutan yang menekannya, selama aku memeriksanya beberapa kali badanya bergetar raut wajahnya ketakutan tapi ia tidak membuka matanya. Aku menyimpulkan sepertinya ia mengalami masa-masa tertekan yang berat" dokter tampan itu menghela nafas

"Yang aku takutkan jika ia terus berada dalam ketakutannya dia malah akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri".

"Lu-Luhan hyung…" Sehun bergumam tak percaya. Chanyeol dan Kai menatap iba Sehun.

"Aku sarankan buatlah dia bahagia, buatlah ia merasa lebih berarti obat depresi tak ada yang lebih manjur dari pada orang-orang disekelilingnya yang menganggapnya ada. Kalau begitu maaf aku harus pergi" dokter Siwon pergi

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Kai kepada keempat temannya.

Baekhyun terdiam dan bergumam "Luhan…"

**Flashback On**

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku berdiri memandang gerbang sekolah tanpa ada niatan masuk. Aku sudah kelas dua SMA tepatnya berada disemester keempat yang sebentar lagi akan kenaikan kelas tiga. Sungguh aku ingin dapat memutar waktu kemasa depan kemasa diriku yang menjadi dewasa dimana aku dapat dengan bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau, bukan dimasa sekarang masa dimana aku selalu mendapat cemoohan dari orang-orang yang menghujat orientasi seksualku.

Aku sebelumnya tidak mempermasalahkan toh bukan hanya aku saja yang seperti ini, tapi yang membuatku geram mereka semua mengataiku pembawa virus gay. Mereka selalu mnjadikanku pusat hinaan dari sikap jijik mereka kepada namja menyimpang sepertiku.

"Lihatlah si Byun Baekhyun itu, Cih kenapa dia masih bersekolah disini? Apa dia ingin menyebarkan virusnya?"ucap salah satu dari segerombolan yeoja menatap benci padaku. Huhh sebenarnya aku lelah dengan mulut pisau mereka tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa melawan mereka semampu yang aku bisa

"Shut up Jalang! kau bahkan lebih jalang dariku! Bahkan wajahmu harus kau oprasi untuk dapat menyamai kemanisanku itu kenapa kau iri padakukan?" ucapku pada mereka, ya memang aku tipe namja yang mudah mengatakan hal-hal yang aku pikirkan secara spontan yang bisa membuat siapa saja sangat gemas menjambakku termasuk segerombolan yeoja lampir itu

"Sialan sekali kau!" segerombolan yeoja itu mendekat kearahku dan salah satu yang bicara tadi padaku menjambakku "memang kau lebih manis dari kami, tapi sialan kau lebih jalang karena kau seorang gay! dasar bejad!"

Yeoja itu hendak menamparku namun seseorang yang tidak aku kenal datang menahan pergelangan tangan yeoja yang akan menamparku "Seorang yeoja tak sepantasnya berkata kasar dan bersikap kasar seperti itu"

Spontan aku memperhatikan namja yang tadi berbicara itu tubuhnya sama mungil denganku hanya saja dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku, dia terlihat sedikit.. mm.. Bad guy? Nakal? Lihat bajunya saja berantakan tanpa blazer yang membungks tubuhnya, dasi berantakan seragam ia keluarkan kancingnya pun ia buka dua dibagian atas dan ia memakai anting pula disebelah kiri. Rambutnya berwarna milk tea terlihat acak-acakan namun menambah kesan menarik pada dirinya, tampan tapi wajahnya sedikit ayu(?). Siapa dia?

"Hey, kau tampan dan seksi tapi apa kau gila membela uke penggoda itu? Ishh jangan-jangan kau juga gay?!" aku menatap tajam yeoja yang tadi akan menamparku itu. Berani-beraninya ia mengataiku penggoda?! Dasar nenek lampir jelek!

Kulihat namja itu menyeringai genit dan segera mendekat kearahku dan memeluk pundakku erat, membuatku terkejut dan gugup "Aku memang gay dan dia kekasihku. Aku tak suka kalian menyakitinya, aku jauh-jauh pindah ke sini untuk bertemu kekasihku". namja itu memasang wajah kecewa "Tapi kalian malah mengganggunya".

'Apa? Apa yang dia katakan? Mengapa dia mengatakan aku kekasihnya? Apa namja ini waras? Bahkan aku tak mengenalnya' -batinku

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pekik si nenek lampir itu ketika namja itu maju mendekatkan wajah-nya kearah wajahnya si lampir.

Wajahnya sangat dekatt dengan yeoja tadi hingga membuat yeoja cerewet itu merona. Hey jika kalian melihatnya sekilas mereka seperti sedang ciuman!

"Sayang kau sangat cantik dan sepertinya tubuhmu juga sexy, tapi.. maaf aku tak tertarik. Dan kau tahu sebaiknya kau tak mengganggu kekasihku lagi jika kau tak mau aku telanjangi dimuka umum" ucapnya sangat jelas membuat mereka teman sekawan nenek lampir itu bergidik ngeri.

"Da-dasar namja gila!" yeoja itu pergi menangis diikuti teman-temannya yang mengejarnya.

"Dasar cengeng! Wuu" ujar namja itu menghina.

Aku masih cengo ditempatku berdiri, kulihat dia merapikan rambut milktea-nya menggunakan jari tangan seketika menjadi rapih berponi, ia juga mengancingi seragam atasnya membenarkan dasi dan memakai blazernya kembali. Ia tersnyum padaku dan melangkah kearahku. Namja yang tadi terlihat berandalan itu berubah menjadi namja yang cantik dan menggemaskan –terlihat dari senyum kekanakannya. Astagaaa.. apa benar ini namja tadi? Yang tadi dia lebih terlihat seperti namja berandalan imut yang menggemaskan kenapa yang sekarang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang imut yang sedang melompat-lompat?

"Hehehe" seraya berada didepanku dan menatapku dengan cengiran bodoh mirip si Park dobi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku

"Ne, terimakasih" seruku, memang seharusnya aku menguapkan terimakasih karena tadi ia menyelamatkanku dari nenek lampir itu.

Aku memperhatikannya lagi "Kau anak baru? Kurasa aku baru betemu denganmu" tanyaku padanya

"Ne, aku murid pindahan dari China.. maaf sebelumnya tadi kau pasti terkejut karena aku mengatakan semua hal itu" ucapnya padaku

"Ahh tak apa. mereka memang selalu memperlakukanku begitu.. setiap hari malah" aku menunduk lirih, ia menatapku iba "Yak! Jangan menlihatku begitu! Aku tak perlu dikasihani!" bentakku padanya

"Ckck aku tak mengasihimu.. siapa namamu? Namaku Xi Luhan" tanyanya padaku.

Sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan, terbukti dari sifatnya yang ramah ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baekhyun, maksudku Byun Baekhyun" aku membalas uluran tangannya, dengan masih menatap mata jernihnya itu –seperti mata rusa

"Byun Baekhyun mulai hari ini kau adalah teman pertamaku. Aku berjanji tak akan ada orang yang akan berani mengganggumu lagi, kau bisa memegang janjiku karena aku manly" aku tertegun dengan pelontaran kalimat yang ia katakan.

"Sikapmu memang manly tapi kau sangat cantik Xi Luhan" ucapku tersenyum cerah tapi Luhan mengerucutkan bibinya lucu –apa ini yang disebut manly? Ckck.

"Kau juga cantik Baek, berkacalah!" dia berkacak pinggang lucu.

"Ckck aku manis bukan cantik!" elakku dengan menjulurkan lidahku.

"Sama saja bodoh!"

"Yak! Berani sekali kau baru berkenalan mengataiku bodoh?! kembali kau Xi Luhan aku akan menjinakanmu rusa nakal sepertimu!"

"Kau boleh menjinakanku setelah menangkapku hahaha.. cepat kejar aku pendek!"

"Ishh padahal kau hanya tinggi beberapa senti saja! Tunggu aku, kau dikelas mana?..."

**Flashback Off**

"Baek kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol padaku

"Ani.."

Brukk

Aku memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis sesegukan "Luhan hyung berjanji akan melindungiku ketika dulu kita pertama kali kenal, tapi aku justru tak mengetahui apapun tentangnya itu membuatku sakit"

Chanyeol membalas pelukanku dan menenangkanku "Masuklah Baek Luhan sudah sadar, dia sempat histeris melihat Sehun karena ia pikir Sehun celaka, tapi Sehun sudah menenangkannya"

Aku pun mengangguk dan bergumam "Ne"

.

AUTHOR POV

Seorang namja cantik mengigau keras sarat akan ketakutan dalam tidurnya. Ia menggapai-gapai udara dengan tangan kanan yang terulur keatas, matanya masih terpejam disisi sudut matanya merembes cairan bening, alisnya bertautan bibirnya bergetar hebat "…hun, jangan! Sehun jangan pergi!"

"Hyung, aku disini hyung bangunlah hyung!" Sehun menangis ketika melihat sosok sang kakak tidur dalam ketakutan yang mendalam dengan terus mengigau

"Sehun jangan pergi.. Eomma..Sehunn Sehunn jangan.."

"Hiks hyung kumohon bangun hyung!" Sehun mencengkram kedua pundak sang kakak dan menggoyangkannya. "Hyung!

"SEHUN!" teriak Luhan yang langsung terbangun duduk dengan nafas terengah engah

"Hyung!" Sehun memeluk posesif tubuh Luhan. "Maafkan aku hyung.." ucapnya lirih

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dengan mendorong tubuh Sehun "Sialan kau! Dongsaeng kurang ajar!". Luhan memukul-mukul pundak Sehun "Kau ingin membutku jantungan HA?! AKU BENCI PADAMU SEHUN!" teriak Luhan hysteris air matanya mengucur tak terbendung

"Aku benci padamu Sehun..hiks.. benci ,jangan bercanda dengan mengatakan kau akan bunuh diri"

Sehun merengkuh kembali tubuh Luhan "Maaf hyung.. aku putus asa, karena kau terus menghindariku".

"Hiks.. maafkan aku Sehun, aku hanya tak ingin menciptakan kekacauan lagi, aku.. aku pembawa sial" Luhan menangis dipelukan Sehun.

"Jangan mengucapkan kalimat bodoh iitu hyung!" –_kau bukan pembawa sial_

"Hiks…Ne. tapi kau memaafkanku Hun?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah tampan Sehun yang begitu dekat. Karena posisinya yang masih dalam posisi dipeluk Sehun.

Sehun menempelkan keningnya dikening Luhan "Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku? Aku bahkan tak pernah bisa membencimu hyung, tentu saja aku memaafkanmu".

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mendorong kening Sehun pelan "Kau banyak berubah Hun, _si muka datar ini jadi banyak bicara sekarang_".

Sehun tersenyum manis , padahal jujur dalam hatinya perkataan hyungnya yang mengatakan _si muka datar ini jadi banyak bicara sekarang_ membuat hatinya sedikit ngilu. "Kau juga hyung banyak berubah" ucap Sehun sekenanya.

Luhan menatap polos Sehun "Berubah apanya?"

"Lihat! Sejak kapan kau memakai anting? Kau bilang kau tak suka disebut cantik, tapi benda itu malah menunjukan wajahmu semakin cantik hyung" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk telinga kiri Luhan.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Hey kau mengatakanku cantik?! Aku manly! MAN-LY! Sini kau kujewer dongsaeng sialan!"

"Aduduh sakit.. hyung maafkan adikku yang tampan ini, kenapa kau galak sekali yah? Apa kau sedang PMS?"

"Yak sialan kau! Memangnya aku bisa PMS apa?!...". terjadilah keributan lucu antara sikembar tanpa menyadari sedari tadi kedua temannya memandang mereka datar karena diacuhkan.

"Sepertinya kita dari tadi tak dianggap Kyung" ucap sang namja berkulit Tan yang seksi.

"Kau benar Kai, kita seperti menonton drama korea sekarang" balas namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo.

Merasa kesal diabaikan Kai berdehem "Ekhem kurasa kami datang kesini bukan untuk menonton drama korea" sindir Kai

"Eh? Kai? Ehehe maaf, aku lupa" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Kai memutar bola mata malas dan mendekat kearah Luhan "Luhan"

"Ne?" Luhan menjawab karena Kai memanggilnya

Kai memeluk Luhan "Jangan takut, kami ada untukmu" Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak pelan rambut Luhan. Luhan tersenyum matanya berkaca-kaca "Terimakasih Kai" dan Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Luhan menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang memandangnya kwatir "Kyung kemana Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo menatap datar Luhan "Hanya Baekhyun yang kau rindukan?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu Kyung.."

"Ahaha Kyungsoo cemburu yah kepadaku?" Baekhyun masuk keruang rawat bersama Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Ani aku tidak cemburu!" Kyungsoo kesal ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan.

Luhan memandang keduanya dan terkikik pelan "Kemarilah Baek, Kyung aku merindukan kalian berdua~ sini~ "

Keduanya menghampiri Luhan. Baekhyun mendorong Sehun untuk minggir karena ia ingin berada disebelah kanan Luhan sedangkan Kyungsoo berada disebelah kiri Luhan. Keduanya memeluk Luhan.

"Kyung, kita punya bayi sekarang" Baekhyun terkikik. "Kau benar Baek, tapi bayi ini sudah ada yang memilikinya Baek. Appa nya pasti akan marah jika kita menculiknya" Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Apa Appa nya itu sidatar bermuka tembok itu Kyung?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang memandangnya datar. "Appanya sepertinya galak Kyung dia terlihat seperti ingin membegal kita kyung ckck" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kurasa begitu Baek, baiklah Baek karena bayi rusa ini sangat nakal mari kita mengurusnya bersama"

"YAK! Aku tidak nakal!" teriak Luhan tak terima

"Ish kau ini nakal! Aku tahu kau ini sangat jahil Lu, kau selalu mempermainkan aku dan Baekhyun karena kau tahu kami berdua menyukaimu! Dan bodohnya kami tertipu saja" kesal Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Sakit! Haha.. kalian seperti Ahjumma-Ahjumma dipasar jika sedang berdebat makanya aku iseng" Luhan terkekeh keras.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tertawa bersama. Sedangkan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol memandang mereka bertiga dengan rasa bahagia

"Aku senang melihat mereka tertawa seperti itu" –Kai

"Kita akan menjaganya bersama bukan?" –Chanyeol

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi. Terimakasih kalian sudah mau menerimanya dengan baik" –Sehun

.

_**Skip time**_

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Sehun? Aku sudah baikan aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Namja yang mengikutinya itu hanya tersenyum cool "Aku ingin tahu tempat tinggalmu. Aku ingin bertemu Eomma".

Luhan menghela nafas "Eomma sering sakit-sakitan Hun" Luhan menunduk.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya Hyung dia Eommaku juga"

"Baiklah, tapi…"

"tapi apa hyung?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membahas Appa"

"Ne, aku berjanji" dan Luhan tersenyum mendengar persetujuan Sehun.

.

Sehun menghambur kedalam pelukan sang Eomma "Eomma~"

"Eh Sehun? Sehun? Kau benar Sehun? Ya Tuhan anakku sangat tampan dan dewasa sekarang" Eomma Hunhan memandang Sehun tak percaya karena sebelumnya Sehun tak setinggi ini, dan wajahnya pun dulu masih sangat imut sekarang lebih dewasa dan manly.

"Ne Eomma ini Sehun, putramu yang tampan" ujar Sehun manja pada Eommanya

"Hhaha kau berubah sekarang Sehun, jadi lebih manja" Sang Eomma mengelus punggung Sehun

"Salahkan Luhan hyung Eomma dia yang membuatku manja dan banyak bicara sekarang" Sehun menuduh Luhan, yang dtuduh sontak melototkan matanya tak terima "Ani! Kenapa menyalahkanku?"

"Ya, karena aku banyak bicara sejak bertemu lagi denganmu Hyung"

Mendengar kalimat bertemu lagi, Eomma Hunhan melirik Sehun "Kalian bertemu dimana?"

"Kita sekelas Eomma dan sadisnya Luhan hyung pura-pura tak mengenalku!menyebalkan bukan?" rengek Sehun. Luhan melotot "Yak Sehun kau jangan seperti anak kecil mengadu-ngadu begitu!"

Eomma Hunhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kalian sudah besar tapi berdebat terus, oh ya Hun bagaimana kabar.." . Seolah tahu apa yang akan diucapkan sang Eomma Sehun memotong perkataan Eommanya "Appa baik, Sehoon hyung juga baik dia sedang di Kanada sekarang"

Nyonya menutup mulutnya dan tersenyum "Oh begitu.. Sehun kau mau makan malam bersama kami?".

"Tentu! Aku akan menginap juga Eomma"

"Eh? Menginap?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk lalu berbisik ditelinga Luhan "Aku bosan, setiap malam harus mendengar desahan dikamar Appa. Aku sering menginap dirumah Chanyeol atau Kai dan Appa tidak pernah mencariku".

Luhan geram dan mengepalkan tangan "Aku ingin membuang sijalang itu kebenua Afrika saja!". Sehun terkekeh dan mengacak pelan rambut Luhan, Luhan memandang Sehun dan tersenyum manis.

Sang Eomma yang memperhatikan keduanya tersenyum 'Syukurlah, aku bisa menitipkan Luhan pada Sehun jika nanti aku harus ke mbali ke China'

.

"Argh segarnya" seru Luhan menghamburkan diri kekasur empuknya. "Eh Sehun kau akan mandi kan? Lalu bajumu bagaimana? Bajuku sangat kecil jika kau pakai. Aku masih heran kenapa dongsaengku sangat tinggi sedangkan aku pendek!".

Sehun terkekeh "Itu karena aku tampan"

"Yak apa hubungannya?!"

"Ish hyung suaramu semakin melengking saja! Aku membawa baju ko" seru Sehun datar.

"Itu baru Sehun" ujar Luhan. "Apa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya

"Si wajah datar" Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa peduli namja didepannya memasang wajah kesal, dan berakhir dengan Luhan terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhukk..uhukk. kenapa kau memasukan tisu bekas keringatmu kemulutku?!"

"Sepertinya aku tertular kejahilanmu hyung" wajahnya sangat datar, namun berbanding terbalik dengan kata hatinya 'Dulu kau selalu mengodaku, Sekarang aku menyukai hobby baru ini, membuatmu merajuk ternyata sangat menyenangkan' –batin Sehun

"Ishh Sehunnie nakal mandi sana" 'aku merindukan panggilan manja kekanakan yang selalu ia lontarkan padaku ini Tuhan, ternyata ia tidak berubah' –Sehun

"Ayo mandi bersama, dulu kita sering mandi bersama kan?"

"Dasar MESUM! Itu be-da!" Luhan merenggut kesal, 'sejak kapan Sehun senang menggodaku?'-Batin Luhan

"Ckck suatu saat juga pasti aku akan melihatmu bertelanjang juga"

"Yak sejak kapan kau semesum itu?!" teriak Luhan tak terima –sepertinya Hobby Luhan berteriak ya?

"Sejak aku mengenal Kai dan Chanyeol"

.

.

Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring menghadap sang adik "Sehun~". Merasa terpanggil Sehun berbalik menghadap luhan "Ada apa hyung?"

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Sehoon" tanya Luhan sedikit gugup karena sedikit trauma mendengar nama adik kembarnya itu. "Dia makin menjadi hyung" jawab Sehun sekenanya

"Menjadi bagaimana?" tanya Luhan, Sehun menghela nafas "Hyung, aku mohon padamu. Selama bersamaku jangan membahas siapapun, baik Sehoon ataupun Appa".

Luhan mengangguk mengerti ,sebenarnya Luhan ingin membahas juga tapi ia urungkan toh ada Sehun dihadapannya sekarang yang menolak percakapan tak penting menurutnya itu.

Sehun membelai wajah Luhan, sontak mata rusa Luhan mentap mata elang Sehun "Luhan hyung, aku membuat dua dosa besar". Luhan merasa obrolan Sehun kali ini serius jadi Luhan hanya mendengarkan nya dengan baik

"…"

"Dosa pertama aku seorang gay"

"…"

"Dan dosa kedua, aku menyukai.. ani! Aku mencintai hyungku sendiri, dan itu kau hyung" . Sehun tersenyum kecut melihat respon Luhan yang sedari tadi diam "Maaf hyung, aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tak ingin kau membenciku, aku akan membunuh perasaan ini aku janji. Asal kau jangan pergi lagi dariku hyung…" ucapan Sehun terhenti karena sesuatu yang kenyal menempel dibibirnya, mata Sehun membola 'Luhan hyung men-menciumku' –batin Sehun

"Kita berada dalam dosa yang sama Sehunnie, aku mencintai adikku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.TBC?

Aku mau minta maaf ini ceritanya pasti gaje banget -_-

Aku stock banget nih hhe, apalagi sahabatku request ff Luhan!GS x Kai, dia bilang jangan ada Sehunnya , soalnya dia kesel tiap aku bikin ff Kailu pasti akhirnya Hunhan, q gatau itu mengalir secara alami begitu aja xD

Reviews:

Blackkamjong : hehe oke

Nisaramaidah28 : oke aku lanjut ckck

Tiehanhun9094 : oke do'akan y supaya moodku tidak buruk hhe xD

Ruru Baby : belum kepikiran tuh xD , semoga happy ending yah :p. Luhan orangnya g gampang marah makannya aku bikin teraniaya *ditabok Luhan*. Luhan makin cakep ko! My UB biar manly tapi ttep kaya bayi *penampilan bisa diromak karena tuntutan, tapi kepribadian itu sulit.

Guest : iya Appanya Luhan selingkuh, yang tahu duluan itu Luhan. Sehoon terlalu terobsesi. Liat aja nanti yah xD , Sehoon pantang menyerah loh~

Xidchan : iya makasih hhehe, iya Sehoon yang itu xD , Sehun tampan? Dia emang tampan ko kayak pangeran kerajaan . Yang pasti kalo ketemu bakalan perang saudara o.o

Baby Lu : gimana ga sirik? Luhan itu namja tapi dikaruniai wajah cantik,aku juga iri -_- . tapi aku gapeduli orng mw ngmng apa kalo aku suka ya suka, dan mau dihina seperti apapun biasku aku cuman ketawa. Prinsipku belum tentu makanan yang kita sukai disukai orang lain hhehe

Khalidasalsa : makanya dicerita ini Luhannya berubah sifatnya, kalo dulu itu polos banget dan kekanakan kalo pas sekarang (SMA) dia jadi iseng bgt, kyk ngerjain yeoja-yeoja yang gangguin Baekhyun itu Luhan sengaja, intinya Luhan yang dicerita SMA jadi sedikit badguy tapi cuman keisengan yg dia lakuin

PutryManja : karena Luhan itu baik ckck , iya semoga saja ya xD ini adaaa

Kuneko Shryunggi : Sehoon itu kayak aku xD *sikapnya tidak terdeteksi #apaansihhThor -_-

ichaYH23 : makasihhhh , oke ;)

blackkamjong : Maaf , kemarin aku bikinnya ngedadak karena pengennya dipublish tanggal 20april tp q mesti bkin dlu akun ff ny dan itu sulit bgt -_- hhehe

: asiikkk terimakasih ;)

Guest: limabelas tahun soalnya pas SMA pas umur 18thn, oya aku bikin mereka semua seumuran

Oh chacha : emang yah :/

Uhiharuno Rozu : Baeksoo itu emang lucu ^^, ckck aku juga bingung sama si Baekhyun xD kan dia kalo ngomong itu g ketebak. Sepertinya iya incest hhe. Sehun juga suka sama Luhan tapi diam-diam. Ckck tapi Sehoon itu parah sangat sadistik, sedangkan sehun itu emosionalnya sulit ditebak makanya Sehun tahu kelicikan Sehoon.

Uhiharuno Rozu : sayang ya banyak EXO-L korea yang banyak gatau, padahal EXO-L indo ada yang tahu percis kenapa KrisLu keluar beserta bukti2 asli yang bertolak belakang sama public, coba berkunjung ke blog 'kaoskakibau' kalo gasalah itu namanya, aduh itu nama blognya apalah-apalah -_- tapi keren. Aku baca ampe nangis terutama pas liat fakta tentang Kris, tapi banyak yg gatau yasudahlah itu hak mereka sih. Tapi aku masih yakin antara mereka masih ada komunikasi , meski tidak diumbar dipublik, artis jg manusia butuh privasi bukan? Aku percaya 'Drama' bisa dibuat dikehidupan nyata, tanpa banyak yang sadar. #tolong jangan bash pendapat saya ini, kalian pasti punya pendapat termasuk saya pribadi . jadisaling menghargai saja ya

Sekali lagi maaf kalo kalian baca Chap ini mesti nyiapin kotak muntah karena asli chap ini garing bgt, bkin mual -_-

Oke TBC? Reviews please ^^

Jika kalian lelah menjadi HunHan shippers terserah , karena saya akan bertahan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akan ada banyak typo(s) yang mampir dicerita, maafkan aku yang masih amatiran ini ya ckck**

**Ini ff pertamaku murni dari pikiran aku sendiri**

**Mohon apresiasinya**

**NO BASH! , NO PLAGIAT! , NO SILENT RIDERS!**

**Semua Charra milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan SMentertainment tentunya.**

**MY TWINS LOVE ME?**

Happy reading*

Sehun memandang Luhan yang tertidur, sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diparas tampannya yang membuatnya berlipat-lipat lebih tampan. Jari panjang dan kurus itu menyapu setiap helaian rambut _milk tea_ kakak kembar pertamanya itu, jemarinya menggelitik disetiap sentuhan yang dia berikan pada namja cantik yang masih asik berimajinasi didunia mimpi. Ibu jari Sehun mengelus lembut permukaan kulit mata yang sedang menyembunyikan bola jernih yang mampu menenggelamkan dia-Sehun untuk tenggelam dalam setiap tatapan mata rusa itu. Bagian terindah Luhan memang dimatanya –menurut Sehun, pernah mendengar istilah mata adalah jendela hati? Sehun percaya itu, ia meyakini bahwa setiap kebaikan dan keburukan seseorang dapat dilihat dari pancaran matanya, jika Luhan dikarunia Tuhan mata sejernih mata rusa itu memang pantas untuknya, Luhan sangat baik terhadap siapapun tak heran Luhan selalu dijadikan mangsa yang empuk untuk dibodohi, dan faktor lainnya mungkin karena Luhan selalu berfikir bahwa semua orang terlahir menjadi baik, buruknya seseorang karena orang tersebut tak mempunyai harapan yang terpenuhi.

Sehun terdiam dan memandang sosok namja cantik yang masih betah berada dialam mimpinya itu, senyum yang sebelumnya terasa manis terpatri diwajah tampan Oh Sehun itu terganti dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu hambar. Memorinya memutar kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan kepadanya semalam tadi.

"_Aku memang mencintaimu Sehunnie tapi ini tidak mungkin berlanjut"_

"_Kenapa hyung? Apa ini karena hubungan darah kita?"_

"_Ya. Itu alasan kedua"_

"_Kedua? Apa alasan pertamamu hyung, jangan bilang alasan keduamu karena Sehoon hyung?"_

"_Kau benar, kita tak mungkin mengkhianatinya Hunnie"_

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu hyung!"_

"_Ini salah"_

"_Kau mengecewakanku hyung!"_

"_Bersikaplah dewasa OH SEHUN! Kita tak mungkin bersama"_

"…_."_

"_Sehunnie kau marah padaku?"_

"…_."_

"_Terus saja kau mendiamkanku! aku akan bersikap tak menganggapmu lagi!"_

"_H-hyung jangan begitu, maaf hyung sungguh aku tak akan egosi lagi"_

"_Hiks..kau mempersulitku Hunnie, Hoonnie memang pernah melecehkanku tapi dia juga bagian dari kita, aku tak bisa membencinya"_

"_Jangan menangis lagi hyung, aku mengerti. Tolong jangan membuatku gila hanya dengan melihatmu bersikap dingin padaku lagi"_

"_Ne. Hunnie"_

"_Ja. Bayi besar kita tidur… mimpi indah my little deer"_

"_Kau seperti Appa-Appa tua"_

"_Ck kau seperti gadis PMS"_

_._

Sehun memegangi dadanya yang ngilu 'arghhh rasa sakit ini lagi'-batin Sehun.

"Apa dadamu juga sakit Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja terbangun, sepertinya ia terbangun karena mendengar rintihan Sehun.

"Ne hyung. Entah kenapa sejak kita terpisah aku sering mengalami rasa sesak didada" ucap Sehun yang bangun dan memposisikan dirinya duduk menghadap Luhan.

Luhan mengikuti kegiatan serupa seperti Sehun "Apa sakitnya disini?" Luhan menunjukan bagian tengah dadanya. Dan Sehun mengangguk "Ne hyung disitu, apa kau juga begitu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne. kupikir batin diantara kita memang kuat, setiap aku memikirkanmu dadaku sakit karena aku yakin disaat yang sama pasti kau sedang bersedih Hunnie, tapi ini terlalu sakit sampai aku ingin menangis tanpa sebab.." Luhan memandang Sehun yang tengah memegangi dadanya dan mata elang itu tengah berkaca-kaca "Ini sakit hyung… jika ini bukan kau berarti ini.."

"Sehoon/Sehoonnie !" ucap mereka berdua bersama.

.

Skip time

.

Lentingan suara tercipta dari tubrukan besi kecil berbentuk cembung dan piring kaca berwarna putih, makanan yang tersaji terasa begitu enak hingga keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Sehun si maknae keluarga Oh itu tengah lahap memakan masakan Eomma tercinta, masakan yang sudah tiga tahun ini begitu Sehun rindukan.

"Kau tak berubah anakku" sang Eomma memandang rindu sang anak yang sedang segut memakan makanannya, seolah makanan itu makanan paling langka yang hanya boleh ia makan.

"Ini enak Eomma! Aku merindukan masakanmu!" cengir Sehun dengan mengacungkan kedua jempol.

"Haha, Eomma salah kau banyak berubah, sekarang kau lebih ekspresif Sehun" ucap sang Eomma lembut.

"Entahlah, sejak bertemu Luhan hyung aku jadi seperti inii!" cengiran Sehun makin lebar, bahkan matanya kini nampak seperti bulan sabit.

"Andai Sehoon ada disini, ini akan lebih lengkap.." belum sempat Eommanya melanjutkan perkataannya Sehun dan Luhan tersedak makanannya sendiri "Uhukk"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang Eomma Kwatir. Luhan mengambil gelas berisi susu putih segar dan meminumnya "Eomma Sehoonie sibuk di Kanada sana" gumam Luhan bersikap biasa.

"Eomma merindukannya, Eomma ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum Eomma ke China lagi"

"MWO?! Kenapa cepat sekali Eomma?" Sehun memprotes karena baru saja mereka bertemu dan Eommanya malah akan pergi lagi.

"Eomma kalau Eomma ke China lalu Lulu bagaimana?" tanya Luhan kepada sang Eomma

"Kan ada Sehun yang pasti akan menemanimu, maafkan Eomma. Eomma hanya ingin kembali ke China untuk berobat jalan lagi kau tahu akhir-akhir ini Eomma sering sekali sakit-sakitan"

"…."

"Aku sih tidak keberatan" Ucap Sehun kemudian meminum air minumnya.

"Luhan, nanti jika Eomma sudah di China Eomma akan mentransfer sejumlah uang untuk kebutuhan kalian" sang Eomma mencoba membujuk namja cantik kesayangannya itu, ya walaupun Eomma juga menyayangi ketiga anak kembarnya tapi Eomma sering terlihat lebih kepada Luhan. Bahkan kedua anak kembar identiknya itu tak keberatan karena Eommanya juga memberi perhatian yang sama pada ketiganya, menurut mereka Eomma memperlakukan Luhan lebih terlihat seperti seorang Ibu kepada anak gadisnya. Salahkan pada sifat manja dan kekanakannya Luhan. Salahkan juga pada wajahnya yang sangat feminim itu, bahkan menurut Eomma Luhan sangat mirip dengan yeoja mungil seksi nan cantik bernama Shin Jimin anggota girlband AOA yang sekarang sedang naik daun, tapi tetap Luhanlah yang lebih menggemaskan menurut Eomma. –kebanggaan seorang Eomma ckck

Luhan tersenyum dipaksakan "Ne. aku tidak apa-apa, Eomma pergilah".

Eomma.. atau kita sebut saja Nyonya Oh yang sekarang mengubah marganya menjadi Xi bangkit berdiri mengambil kursi kosong yang menganggur dan mendudukan diri disebelah Luhan. Tangannya merangkai wajah Luhan secara tak langsung memaksa wajah cantik itu menatapnya "Eomma harus berobat" ucapnya dan tersenyum "Sehun ada Untukmu, Kau ada untuk Sehun, jika kalian bertemu Sehoon… " Nyonya Xi menggenggam tangan Sehun dan Luhan yang memang duduk bersebelahan. "Eomma mohon sebagai permintaan seorang ibu kepada anaknya, jangan menjauhi Sehoon. Biar bagaimanapun kalian adalah satu"

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajahnya datar. Sehun tau itu, tapi mengapa hatinya selalu tak rela dan ketakutan jika Sehoon berada disekeliling Luhan? Apalagi Sehun menjadi saksi dimana orang-orang yang mengagumi Luhan secara blak-blak harus berakhir dengan mengalami ketraumaan berat dari Sehoon. Bahkan sejak kejadian Sehun yang mencium Luhan. Sehun cukup beruntung karena Sehoon masih mengaggap dirinya, alhasil Sehoon hanya mendiamkan dirinya seperti tak menganggapnya ada, walaupun Sehun sempat merasakan tendangan yang menyakitkan saat itu. Lalu bagaimana jika Sehoon dan Luhan bertemu? Ini membuat Sehun was-was. Ketakutan dirinya Sehoon akan merebut Luhan-nya lagi!.

"Eomma pergilah ke China Lulu akan sehat disini" ujar Luhan tersenyum dan mata indahnya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Ne. Eomma Sehun akan merawat bayi rusa ini" ujar Sehun dengan tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih putraku" Nyonya Oh mencium kening Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian "Eomma mencintai kalian".

.

Skip time

_._

'_Bagaimana jika Sehoon kembali?'_

'_Bagaimana jika Sehoon menemukan Luhan hyung?'_

'_Bagaimana jika Sehoon masih mencintai Luhan hyung?'_

'_Bagaimana jika Luhan hyung memilih Sehoon?'_

'_Bagaimana jika aku tak dianggap lagi?'_

'_Bagaimana jika Luhan hyung…"_

"…Hun, SEHUN!" Kai berteriak tepat ditelinga Sehun

"Yak! Kkamjong kau mau aku budeg ha?!" Sehun mengelus-ngelus telinganya dengan sayang, dari manusia keji yang tega membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau mengabaikanku. Ada apa sebenarnya mengapa kau melamun?" tanya Kai heran karena sahabatnya ini terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kai. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau menjadi aku?" Tanya Sehun kepada Kai, Kai yang seolah tak mengerti menatap Sehun bingung "Apa maksudmu Hun?".

Sehun menghela nafas ia lupa memberitahu Kai "Semalam aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Luhan hyung".

"Dan kau diterima?" tanya Kai

"Tidak"

"Lah kenapa?, kukira sicantik itu memiliki perasaan yang sama juga denganmu"

Sehun mendelik Kai kesal "Kau mengatakan Luhan hyung 'sicantik' dengan entengnya kau pikir dia yeoja?".

Kai terkekeh pelan "Ck bukankah kau berharap Luhan itu yeoja? Dan bukankah kau menyukai uke berwajah cantik?". Sehun menghela nafas dalam "Kau pikir karena siapa aku menjadi berbelok? Kau mungkin tidak tahu Kai, aku tak hanya melihat dari parasnya saja semua yang kulihat dari diri Luhan hyung adalah keindahan. Paras nya, sifatnya , dan kepribadiannya sungguh membuatku nyaman dan aku memujanya. Kau mungkin dapat temui ribuan yeoja seksi dan cantik bagiku mereka sama saja". Sehun menyeringai nakal "Lagipula aku menyukai Luhan hyung yang berwujud(?) namja arghh.. itu..itu membuatku bergairah Kai, apalagi setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu bokongnya semakin berisi saja".

Kai memandang ngeri kearah Sehun "Dasar Yadong! Sejak kapan Oh Sehun yang kukenal menjadi seyadong dirimu?!"

Sehun tersenyum genit "Sejak aku, Sehoon dan Luhan hyung dulu sering mandi bersama, aku ingat bahkan saat dulu aku dan Sehoon tak berkedip melihat Luhan hyung yang… YAK KAI! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?!" Sehun membentak Kai yang seenak jidatnya memukul kepalanya

"Hentikan itu Hun! Kau malah membuatku mengimajinasikan yang tidak-tidak" Kai mencoba tak memperdulikan Sehun yang berteriak kepadanya.

"Yang tidak-tidak? Jangan-jangan kau membayangkan Luhan hyung yang telanjang?! Ishh tidak boleh! Hapuss dari imajinasi kotormu Kai!" Sehun menjambak rambut hitam Kai dengan terus berkata 'Hapus Hapus Hapus Hapus…' sedangkan Kai meringis mendapati nyeri yang kentara dirambutnya, Kai tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sehun, sahabatnya yang berwajah datar ini bisa begitu menakutkannya jika menyangkut Luhan hyungnya.

"YAK SEHUN! INI TAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! LEPASKAN AKU LEPAS!" Kai mendorong Sehun tapi cengkraman Sehun malah semakin mengkeras."Tidak sebelum kau menghapus pikiran kotormu kkamjong"

"SEHUN AKU TAK MEMIKIRKAN LUHAN YANG TELANJANG SUNGGUH!" Kai masih bersekukuh menjelaskan tetapi Sehun tak mendengarkannya hingga seorag namja manis berlari kearah taman sekolah dimana mereka berdua berada "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai, Sehun Pabo?!" namja manis itu balik menjambak surai coklat muda milik Sehun.

"Arghhh Kyung sakit! Jangan menjambakku!" Sehun meringis karena jambakan namja manis yang ternyata itu Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tahu sakit, kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Kai ha?!" Kai memandang takjub kepada sosok namja yang dicintainya sudah lama itu membelanya, tunggu membelanya? Dirinya? Kyungsoo membelanya? Kai tersenyum senang 'Ck my baby Kyung pasti takut aku kenapa-kenapa haha sepertinya dia mulai mencintaiku lagi~'

"Lepaskan dulu!" Kyungsoo melepaskan jambakannya. Sehun merapikan rambutnya dengan tangannya dan mendengus sebal "Cihh Kyung padahal badanmu kecil tapi tarikanmu sungguh menyakitkan"

"KAU MENGATAIKU KECIL?! KAU INGIN KUJAMBAK LAGI?" geram Kyungsoo. Oke Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar sepertinya ia salah bicara "Ani! Jangan menjambakku lagi aku tak ingin terlihat seksi dengan rambut cak-acakkan ini. aku takut fans-fansku menjerit hysteris melihat ketampananku yang semakin bertambah, aku tidak mau membuat Luhan hyung cemburu, kumohon Kyung jangann" Sehun merajuk kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganga melihat Sehun merajuk seperti anak TK dan kalimatnya yang begitu narsis, walau Kyungsoo akui Sehun memang tampan.

Sedangkan Kai pelipisnya merasa berkedut 'Aku tidak tahu kenapa sejak bertemu Luhan, Sehun si Ice Prince bisa berubah banyak begini?, dan apa katanya tadi? **aku takut fans-fansku menjerit hysteris melihat ketampananku yang semakin bertambah **aku juga tampan dan seksi tapi tidak sombong Hun' gerutu Kai dalam hati, karena tidak mungkin Kai ucapkan didepan mereka, bukan apa-apa Kai memang tampan tapi 'Aku tidak mau sombong berkata aku tampan karena aku memang tampan' begitu kata Kai.

Saat Sehun yang sedang merajuk, Kyungsoo yang masih menganga, dan Kai yang masih mengatai dirinya tampan dan seksi. Ketiga orang yang mereka kenal menghampiri ketiganya.

"Kyungie~"

"Kai-Ah~"

"Sehunnie~"

Merasa tidak keren Kyungsoo yang tadinya menganga merubah ekspresi tersenyum sangat manis kearah Baekhyun. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai , Kai tersenyum tampan kearah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun yang tadi begitu kekanakan merubah ekspresinya menjadi namja yang begitu cool~ membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai sweatdrop 'Cepat sekali anak itu merubah ekspresi datarnya' –batin Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Hey Kyung kau kemana tadi? aku mencarimu" tanya Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh tadi aku kesini karena aku melihat Kai dijambak Sehun!" Kyungsoo menatam tajam Sehun, sedangkan si pelaku hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Tumben sekali kau membela Kai, aha kau pasti mulai menyukai Kai yah?" Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat-angkat sebelah alisnya lucu.

Bagai dicelupkan kedalam air mendidih wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna, Baekhyun sangat tahu jika Kyungsoo sahabatnya itu sangat tsundere terhadap Kai –jaim- maka tidak heran jawaban yang akan Baekhyun dapat adalah…

"MANA MUNGKIN! KAU PIKIR AKU MAU DENGAN SI KKAMJONG MESUM ITU?!"

Benarkan? Kyungsoo akan berteriak tanda mengelak menutupi perasaannya, Baekhyun tahu itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo dan Kai saling menyukai –dulu- Kai mengatakan jika dirinya mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi tiba-tiba Kai dengan bodohnya tertawa dan berkata itu hanya bercanda karena Kai mengatakan dirinya bukanlah seorang Gay dan masih menyukai wanita seksi. Tapi setiap malam itu ada siang bukan? Setiap benci itu ada cinta bukan? Mungkin pada saat itu Kai hanya mempermainkan Kyungsoo, karena Kai merutuki dirinya menyukai seorang namja, tak heran Kai membuat Kyungsoo membencinya. Dan karma mengutuk Kai, semakin Kyungsoo menjauhinya semakin perasaan cinta Kai terhadap Kyungsoo semakin tinggi.

"Sudahlah Kyungie tak usah kau pendam lagi Kai mencintaimu sekarang, kau pun sejak lama mencintainya bukan?" Pelontaran Baekhyun membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin merona, dan Kai dibuat terkejut "Benarkah begitu?" tanyanya tak percaya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne. meskipun mulutku pedas bukan berarti aku suka berbohong" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Kau benar mulutmu memang pedas, lalu apa kau akan berbohong lagi pada Chanyeol tentang perasaanmu itu?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Ckck aku lupa memberitahumu kami sudah bersama lagi" Seru Baekhyun dan merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

"Ahhhhh selamatt Chanyeol~ kau hebat!" Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol yang cegengesan "Tentu! Cinta kan butuh pengorbanan dan perjuangan, laki-laki itu bertindak".

"Sayangnya kau bertindak untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang laki-laki" Baekhyun memandang datar Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tersenyum mengelus sayang pipi Baekhyun "Tapi aku mencintaimu~" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengelus pipinya lembut dan berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol "Aku lebih mencintaimu, jangan kau buat aku lepas darimu lagi" "Tidak, tidak akan Baek"

Menyaksikan sahabatnya itu membuat hati Kai bergetar, Kai sangat tahu bagaimana perjuangan seorang Park Chanyeol yang terus mengejar Baekhyun dan begitupun dirinya yang terus mengejar Kyungsoo yang begitu sulit didapatkan. Kai mengelap air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes.

"Kai kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo kwatir kepada Kai.

"Aku iri pada mereka berdua Kyung"

"Terus? Apa harus namja sepertimu menangis karena menonton roman picisan mereka?"

"Bukan itu Kyung, aku ingin seperti mereka. Jadilah kekasihku Kyung!" Kai memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca "Dan kau akan tertawa setelah menagatakan ini bukan?! Kai kau pikir aku ini apa?!"

Kai merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, Kai merasa bersalah sungguh. dulu Kai tak bermaksud menyakiti Kyungsoo. Kai mencintai Kyungsoo itu benar hanya saja dulu Kai masih ragu tentang perasaannya. Perasaan yang tak sewajarnya…

"Maafkan aku Kyung.. Aku mencintaimu sungguh" dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk, masih dalam pelukan Kai "A-aku juga Kai, aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun yang melihat Kaisoo itu turut tersenyum "Kalian sangat manis" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya canggung.

"Kalian juga manis Baek, apalagi tadi Chanyeol membelai pipimu" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan karena wajahnya masih merona, dan matanya masih berkaca-kaca haru.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya angkat bicara setelah menarik nafas cukup panjang "Kurasa aku mengelus sayang pipi Baekhyun **ditaman sekolah** itu hal yang wajar. Dan Kai yang memeluk Kyungsoo **ditaman sekolah** itu juga wajar..". Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya dan menunjuk HunHan yang tadi terabaikan "TAPI APAKAH ITU HAL YANG WAJAR?!" teriak Chanyeol hysteris suara bass nya menggema ketika melihat Sehun yang menindih Luhan dan menggigiti leher Luhan, Luhan sendiri hanya terkekeh polos karena merasa geli dan berkata disela tawanya "Vampire jangan gigit aku" dan akan dibalas Sehun dengan kekehan mesum khas ahjushi-ahjushi pedofil "Anak kecil yang manis **cairan miliknya** pasti manis, aku jadi tak sabar merasakannya~".

Kai dan Chanyeol tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa semesum ini, perasaan diantara mereka Sehun adalah yang paling alim karena setiap diajak menonton film biru Sehun selalu menolak.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjerit hysteris seakan jiwa keibuan mereka muncul melihat anak gadisnya dilecehkan namja mesum seperti Sehun, Kyungsoo menendang Sehun hingga Sehun terguling kearah samping Luhan. Kesempatan itu diambil Baekhyun, Baekhyun menarik Luhan bangun dan memeluknya protektif. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memeriksa leher Luhan takut-takut ada sesuatu yang ganjil "Syukurlah tak ada" gumam Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lega setelah tak menemukan warna merah keunguan itu di leher jenjang Luhan.

.

Skip time

.

"Ngmmph.."

"Arghhh Kau masih menggairahkan sayang~"

"Kau masih begitu lihai ahh…"

"Ashhh"

"Hmpph ahh.. ah. Hot baby"

"Nikmati saja sayang~"

"Dasar pelacur jalang dan pria tua sialan" ucap namja tampan berambut coklat tua yang diangkat keatas kepada dua orang yang tengah beradegan intim disofa ruang tamu.

"Ahh" Yeoja seksi berumur itu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari namja yang tadi terus menggoda lidahnya.

"Apa, kau tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ha?!" tanya Ahjusshi yang usianya sudah tua itu.

"Sopan santun hm? " namja itu tersenyum meremehkan "Bagaimana aku bisa sopan padamu pak tua~?".

Ahjusshi itu geram bangkit dari duduknya dan mencengkram kerah namja yang lebih muda didepannya "Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uangku hanya untuk membiayaimu anak sialan! dan sekarang kau kurang ajar padaku?!"

Bukannya merasa takut atau tersudut justru namja yang lebih muda terkekeh pelan masih dengan tatapan sinis dan kurang ajarnya "Ya. dan kau lupa satu hal lagi.. Kau tentu saja menghabiskan banyak uangmu untuk menggenjot pelacurmu itu" namja itu memandang jijik kearah yeoja yang kini tengah menunduk malu.

"Dasar sialan!"

BUGH

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Harusnya aku merasa sedih dengan keadaan seperti ini, Luhan hyung menggantungku. Bukan, bukan Luhan hyung menggantung tubuhku dengan tali yang mengikat diatas atap , tapi Luhan hyung yang menggantung perasaanku, aku sangat kecewa sungguh. Aku sungguh dibuat bingung dengan kepribadian Luhan hyung yang selalu membuatku terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Sejak kami bertemu untuk pertamakalinya lagi saat kami berpura-pura tak saling mengenal Luhan hyung bersikap dingin padaku, image-nya pun seolah dia anak berandalan yang membuatku ingin mentertawainya habis-habisan bagaimana tidak? Luhan hyung selalu mengatakan dirinya itu manly, dan bodohnya lagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo percaya saja hingga mereka berkata 'mencintai' Luhan hyung. Lalu saat kami.. maksudku aku dan Luhan hyung kembali akrab sikapnya berubah kembali menjadi girly yang membuatku selalu cemburu, Luhan hyung sering didekati namja-namja sialan yang dengan gamblang berkata 'Princess jadilah namjachinguku' ada juga yeoja yang menyukai Luhan hyung yeoja jadi-jadian seperti si Amber…

**Flashback**

"Hey kau tahu sesuatu Hun?" tanya Kai padaku saat aku membuka halaman berikutnya komik yang sedang kubaca.

"Tidak. Memangnya tahu apa?" tanyaku malas dan tak memperdulikan Kai yang mengoceh kembali.

"Luhan". Aku pun segera menngok kearah Kai "Luhan hyung kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tadi Kyungsoo mengatakan jika kau ingin tahu datanglah kelapangan basket" seru Kai yang bangkit dari kursinya dan mengajakku pergi "Ayo"

.

Sesampainya dilapangan basket aku heran mengapa banyak siswa yang berkumpul dilapangan basket? Ya meskipun ini jam istirahat tapi tak biasanya lapangan basket akan ramai seperti ini. Dan lagi mengapa mereka bersiul-siul ria? Saat kuarahkan pandangku aku dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang menjadi tontonan semua siswa disini, disana tepat ditengah lapangan basket seorang namja yang kuyakini itu Luhan hyung tengah berdiri bingung sedangkan seorang yeoja menyerupai namja yang kukenal bernama Amber itu tengah berdiri memandang Luhan hyung dengan penuh harap. Amber mengambil sesuatu dari blazernya –ya Amber masih menggunakan seragam khusus yeoja meskipun gaya dan penampilannya seperti namja-

Ternyata Amber mengambil sebuah kertas? Kertas apa itu?

_Aku tidak pernah tahu jika bisa bidadari berwujud seorang namja cantik sepertimu_

_Mata jernihmu bagaikan oksigen bagiku,memberi kesejukan yang teduh untuk mengurangi gundahku ketika kudapati kelelahan membelengguku_

_Senyummu bagai permen kapas yang begitu manis_

_Tawamu begitu renyah memberiku tenaga saat kulupa siapa aku sebenarnya_

_Tapi Tuan cantik berhentilah mengatakan dirimu manly karena kau tak cukup manly dariku_

_Dan jangan mengatakan tampan pula karena aku jauh lebih tampan darimu_

_Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu Luhan dari jarak tak kau perhatikan_

_Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, aku mengatakan dihadapan mereka semua bahwa aku mencintaimu.. Luhan jadilah namjachinguku! Aku akan menjadikanmu namja paling bahagia…_

**Flashback off**

"Ppfthh BUAHAHAHA" aku tertawa mengingat kejadian itu dimana Amber yeoja tomboy yang mengatakan cintanya pada Luhan hyung.

"Sehunnie? Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri eoh?" tanya Luhan hyung padaku saat tiba-tiba aku berhenti berjalan disampingnya dan tertawa tanpa sebab =menurut Luhan hyung

"Hahaha aku hanya ingat kejadian tadi hyung!"

"Oh itu" tampak Luhan hyung menunduk wajahnya merona, eh kenapa Luhan hyung merona?! Jangan-jangan dia menyukai saat Amber mengatakan hal itu?!

Aku memasang wajah datar andalanku dalam sekejap.

"Ah Sehunnie kenapa kau diam?" taya Luhan hyung heran padaku.

"Wajahmu merona hyung, kau menyukai Amber?" tanyaku masih dingin.

Luhan hyung mencubit perutku hingga membuatku meringis pelan "MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENYUKAI YEOJA JADI-JADIAN ITU YANG TELAH MELUKAI HARGA DIRIKU SEBAGAI LELAKI!" Luhan hyung berteriak keras sehingga aku hanya meminta maaf terhadap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapan kami.

"Ishh hyung jangan berteriak!" aku membekap mulut Luhan hyung dan meringis saat Luhan hyung mengigit tanganku "Arghh hyung sakit!"

"Kau mengatakan begitu!"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merona?"

"Tentu saja karena aku malu bodoh!"

"Tidak baik mengatakan bodoh pada dongsaeng tampanmu ini hyung"

"Oh tidak lagi narsismu makin hari makin bertambah Hunnie"

"Dan makin hari manismu makin bertambah hyung hehe"

Luhan hyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "Pergi pulang sana, ini sudah sore".

Aku memandang sedih Luhan hyung "Kau mengusirku?".

Luhan hyung memutar bola mata malas "Kau kan akan menginap dirumahku malam ini Hunnie". Ckck oke aku melupakan itu, aku memang berjanji menginap di tempat Luhan hyung "Ne. aku akan mengambil barang dulu, kau pulanglah Hyung, suamimu ini tak akan lama" aku mengacak gemas surai Milk tea lembut Luhan hyung dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan Luhan hyung dengan rambut acak-acakkan ckck~

"YAK OH SEHUN KAU MERUSAK RAMBUTKU!"

.

.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku, sangat sepi. Biasanya akan terdengar desahan dan erangan dari Appa dan selingkuhannya itu yang tidak tahu malu berciuman panas diruang keluarga. Tapi tumben sekali meraka tak melakukan hari ini, ah mungkin Appa bosan? Aku sungguh jijik jika terus disuguhi pemandangan laknat mereka yang merusak otak polosku ini.

Aku melangkah menuju kamarku dan membereskan segala keperluan yang aku perlukan, seperti baju-baju, buku pelajaran dan keperluan lainnya. Disaat semuanya sudah kurapikan sebuah suara membuatku terkejut dan reflex mmbuatku berbalik "Lama tak jumpa".

Duplikatku tengah berdiri memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit kubaca "Kau" aku memandang tajam sosok duplkatku dihadapanku "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku dingin.

"Tentu saja karena aku kembali" jawabnya santai membuatku muak.

"Untuk apa kau kembali? Aku lebih bahagia jika kau di Kanada sana!"

"Untuk apa ya? mungkin untuk menemukan cintaku yang hilang" sebuah senyuman mirip seringaian itu meringkas wajahnya.

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, nafasku tercekat, ketakutanku akan terjadi?

"Kau akan kemana?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku melewatinya dan mendelik tajam "Aku akan menginap bersama Kai, aku muak berada disini apalagi melihatmu!" ucapku kepada duplikatku –kembaranku Oh Sehoon telah kembali…

.

.

.

TBC

Hai saya balik lagi bawa lanjutan ff aneh ini, hhehe ^^ maaf ya kalo banyak typo dan penulisan yang salah karena saya bukan seorang penulis professional, saya hanya fans fanatik HunHan yang selalu berimajinasi liar, ya dari pada dibuang jadinya saya bikin ff aja hhe.

Jangan Bash kalo gasuka tinggal close aja oke? Kalo suka saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak~ udah nyempetin baca ff aneh ini

Sebenernya pengen balas review kalian tp maaf saya ga sempat hikss..hikss karena ini juga bkinnya ngedadak bgt, tadinya aku gamau lanjutin karena banyak aje godaannye

Tapi makasih banget buat yang udah review , review-an kalian berharga bagi saya lophe ahhh ;) :**

Riviews please~


	5. Chapter 5

**Sekali lagi saya jelasin yah Sehoon disini itu (Sehon), tadinya mau saya rubah aja sekalian jadi Sehon cuman karena kagok ya jadi apa daya heheh ^^**

**HunHan, HonHan, ChanBaek**

**WARNING: Rated M! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semestinya Sehun merasa senang karena ia dapat tinggal bersama dengan orang yang sangat Sehun cintai saat ini, berdua saja di apartemen yang begitu sederhana ini. Namun sejak tadi dirinya begitu resah, Sehoon kembar identiknya yang baru saja kembali membuat kekhwatiran Sehun memuncak. Tak banyak berubah dari Sehoon yang Sehun lihat, style, gaya rambut bahkan gaya bicaranya pun sama –_frontal_ , tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun khwatir, hanya saja bagaimana jika Luhan tahu Sehoon kembali? Disaat Luhan menolak dirinya-_Sehun _hanya karena rasa takut mengkhianati Sehoon, lantas apa ada peluang Luhan mencintai Sehoon? Memikirkan itu Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

Namun sebagai laki-laki Sehun akan berusaha mempertahankan cintanya adalah tujuannya. Persetan dengan Sehoon yang menghantui dirinya kembali, yang jelas Sehun akan menjaga apa yang akan menjadi miliknya! Sekalipun itu sesuatu yang belum sah ia milikki.

"Karena aku akan menjadikan Luhan hyung milikku! Milik OH SEHUN!" –Sehun

**Akan ada banyak typo(s) yang mampir dicerita, maafkan aku yang masih amatiran ini ya ckck**

**Ini ff pertamaku murni dari pikiran aku sendiri**

**Mohon apresiasinya**

**NO BASH! , NO PLAGIAT! , NO SILENT RIDERS!**

**Semua Charra milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya dan SMentertainment tentunya.**

**MY TWINS LOVE ME?**

"…Hun…Hunnie"

"…."

"Hunnie, kau melamun eoh?" tanya Luhan yang menepuk pelan pipi Sehun.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. "Hey. Apa-apaan ekspresi tembok itu?" tunjuk Luhan kearah wajah tampan Sehun.

"_Apa aku harus memberitahunya? Ah tidak! Lebih baik aku berpura-pura saja seperti biasanya" –batin Sehun_

Sehun mengubah ekspresi datarnya dan tersenyum sangat tampan, mata elangnya melengkung lucu membentuk bulan sabit "Ani. Aku tidak melamun hyung".

"Tapi tadi kau melamun Hunnie, apa yang kau lamunkan?" selidik Luhan curiga, Sehun melupakan fakta meskipun Luhan tampak kekanakan dan polos sebenarnya Luhan anak yang pintar.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak melamun sungguh!" Sehun mencoba menutupi kebenaran bahwa diinya melamunkan Luhan dan Sehoon yang telah kembali.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "Sepertinya Sehunnie tak menganggapku ada, bagaimana kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Tak bisakah kau berbagi masalahmu denganku?" gumam Luhan cukup jelas ditelinga Sehun.

"_Mana mungkin aku menceritakan kekhwatiranku hyung.." –batin Sehun_

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya disofa empuk ruang keluarga, matanya menatap lurus kearah TV yang menyala sedari tadi mereka abaikan "Aku tidak mungkin memberitahumu hyung"

"Yak Oh Sehun! Kau ingin membuatku mati penasaran?!" bentak Luhan yang memukul-mukul meja gemas, tingkahnya sungguh kekanakan.

Sehun menoleh kesamping kanan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sulit diartikan "Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sehun, dan Luhan mengangguk lucu.

"Hyung kau menyayangiku? Kau mencintaiku?" Luhanpun mengangguk gugup "Ne. aku menyayangimu aku mencintaimu Hunnie"

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, Luhan yang gugup memundurkan kepalanya "Dan hyung kau sungguh ingin tahu?. Apa kau benar-benar manly hyung?"

"N-ne , aku ingin tahu dan aku memang manly" Luhan semakin gugup karena wajah Sehun semakin mendekat kearah wajahnya.

Melihat kegugupan Luhan Sehun pun menyeringai "Seorang manly tidak akan menolak" Luhan semakin resah karena wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya walaupun sedari tadi Luhan terus memundurkan kepalanya. "Yak Oh Sehun katakan apa masalahmu? Dan ya ya ya aku bukan pecundang aku manly untuk tidak menolak kecuali jika kau mengajakku bergulat diranjang aku menolak karena aku belum siap!".

Sehun terkekeh mendengar kalimat Luhan tadi "Ckck kau lucu sekali hyung tentu aku akan menunggumu sampai siap kalo soal itu. Maksudku aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku lamunkan asal kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" tegas Sehun disertai seringaian lucu, ingatkan wajahnya masih dekat dengan wajah Luhan. Luhan merasakan aura tidak enak dari Sehun, Luhan bergidik ngeri "A-apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu? Beritahu aku apa yang kau lamunkan tadi? Dan jangan terus mendekati wajahmu kau membuatku gugup Sehunnie!"

Sehun menghiraukan kalimat terakhir Luhan dan masih memposisikan posisi yang sama. Wajah yang berdekatan dengan jarak 2cm "Aku melamunkanmu bercrossdress saat kita kencan, dan aku ingin kau bercrossdress lengkap dengan wig panjang senada rambutku besok!"

"MWO?! KAU GILA OH SEHUN?!" Luhan berteriak dan mendorong wajah Sehun.

"Kupikir kau manly" ucap Sehun datar.

"Tapi itu terlalu memalukan Sehunnie" Luhan merengek protes.

"Tapi kupikir kau manly" Sehun terus membeo.

"Yak Oh Sehun kau menyakiti harga diriku!"

"Ku pikir kau manly"

"Ya. Aku manly! Dan aku akan mewujudkan lamunan bodohmu itu, dongsaeng sialan!" Luhan akhirnya pasrah. Sehun tersenyum menang _"Memonopolimu sangat mudah hyung ckck"-batin Sehun._

Hening beberapa saat dan Luhan membuka suara memecah keheningan mereka berdua "Dimana aku harus mendapatkan wig..ekhem sialan itu? Dan lagi.. ekhem aku tak mempunyai baju yeoja yang harus kupakai"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar itu _"Kau pikir aku tak tahu hyung?" batin Sehun_

"Kau bisa memakai wig yang kau sembunyikan dilemari hyung"

DUARRRRRR Luhan terbelalak kaget "Ka-kau?"

"Ne aku tahu hyung" Sehun tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Aku menemukannya ketika pertama kali aku datang kesini, dan sebelum Eomma ke China Eomma memberitahuku bahwa selama di China kau bekerja sambilan sebagai model suatu majalah yang mengharuskanmu bercrossdress karena mereka mengagumi wajahmu yang cantik itu, kau bahkan menggunakan nama samaranmu sebagai Xiao Lu"

Wajah Luhan merona malu. "Dan aku tak menyangka , dimajalah itu kau benar-benar tampak natural hyung, aku ingin melihatmu sekali saja menggunakannya untukku" ucap Sehun memandang Luhan penuh harap.

"Ba-baiklah be-besok kita kencan"

"YEHETTTTT~

.

.

Sehun mengecek arlojinya kembali, sudah setengah jam Sehun menunggu namun Luhan tak kunjung datang juga. Aneh memang mereka tinggal di Apartemen yang sama tapi tak pergi bersama? Itu memang rencana Sehun. Sehun sudah memberitahukan Luhan sebelumnya bahwa Sehun akan menunggu ditempat yang telah mereka janjikan, Sehun hanya ingin lebih penasaran saja makanya Sehun akan pergi duluan dan menunggu Luhan. Tetapi tidak sampai satu jam seperti ini Luhan terlambat bukan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi mengapa Luhan datang terlambat? Padahal Sehun hanya meninggalkannya saat Luhan mandi, pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepala Sehun.

.

Sedangkan dilain tempat…

.

Gadis cantik itu tengah berjalan riang, senyumnya terus merekah semakin menambah tingkat kecantikan dan manis yang begitu kentara diwajah imutnya. Beberapa pasang mata para lelaki yang kagum akan kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya itu tak henti-hentinya memandang lapar sang gadis cantik yang sebenarnya adalah seorang namja! NAMJA! Ya itu Luhan Xi Luhan kembaran dari Sehun dan Sehoon.

Luhan tidak habis pikir tentang permintaan Sehun yang cukup gila itu, tetapi Luhan menyukainya pasalnya Luhan memang sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian ini. Luhan mengenakan rambut yang sebenarnya itu wig berwarna coklat tua sepunggung berponi bulan sabit dan bandana merah polkadot, disertai dress tanpa lengan sepaha berwarna merah polkadot ditambah cardigan levis biru yang panjang lengannya hanya diatas sikut lengan Luhan, kaki mulus itu hanya dikhiasi wedges(gimana nulisnya? .T) berwarna senada bandana dan dressnya. Padahal Luhan hanya menambahkan polesan tipis makeup saja tapi kecantikannya benar-benar alami! Lihatlah apa benar dia seorang namja? Bahkan dadanya pun berisi! Dada? Luhan memang memakai busa yang diselapkannya pada bra untuk dada palsunya, tidak mungkinkan Luhan dandan secantik yeoja namun tak memiliki dada yang.. bisa-bisa ia dikatai yeoja tak berdada.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi, Luhan tersenyum cerah dan menghampiri namja tampan yang sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku entah apa itu dikursi taman yang saat ini sedang ramai. Ya hari ini akhir pekan bukankah hal yang wajar taman begitu ramai?

"SEHUNNIE~"

.

.

.

Sehoon POV

"SEHUNNIE~"

Aku seperti mendengar seseorang memanggilku, eh bukan… Hunnie? Sehun? Akupun mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat seorang yeoja cantik menghampiriku.

"Sehunnie hahh..maafkan aku terlambat..hahh aku lelah" yeoja itu menekuk tubuhnya sembari mengatur deru nafasnya yang keluar cepat.

Tunggu suara inikan?!

DEG DEG DEG

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar mendengar suara ini, suara yang sangat kurindukan.. sangat amat kurindukan... apa benar dia seorang yeoja? kenapa suaranya mirip seseorang? .Dia terus mengatur nafasnya aku mana bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, rambut itu menghalangi wajah cantiknya.

Mengapa dadaku begitu sakit? Siapa dia?

Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum padaku, membuat tulang-tulangku melemas ketika menyadari siapa yeoja dihadapanku ini.

"Hey. Sehunnie kau lama mnunggu? Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"…"

"Sehunnie, tantanganmu sungguh bodoh mana bisa kau menantangku menggunakan pakaian ini padahal aku sendiri sudah sering memakainya"

"…"

"Sehunnie! Aku tahu aku ini tampan dan saat ini aku sangat can.. aku sebenarnya malas mengakuinya tapi saat ini aku tahu aku ini cantik, bisa tidak kau melihatku jangan terpesona begitu?"

Tuhan apakah ini…

"Lu..Luhan hyung?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ish, apa aku saking cantiknya ya sampai kau tak mengenaliku? iya aku Luhan namja yang manly dan tampan!" ucapnya kesal disertai bibirnya yang dipoutkan lucu.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku memeluk tubuhnya erat begitu erat, seakan rasa takutku menyelimutiku, ketakutan akan sosok namja yang kucintai ini lari lagi dari hidupku "Hyung.. aku merindukanmu" masih sama seperti dulu…

Lama aku memeluknya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dan baunyaa.. benar-benar membuatku rindu. Kurasakan tubuh Luhan hyung mendorongku pelan melepaskan pelukan kami sebelumnya dan nampak wajah cantiknya itu mengerut bingung "Bukankah kita sudah beberapa hari ini selalu bersama yah? Kenapa kau merindukanku?"

Apa maksudmu hyung?

"Sehunnie kau jangan mengerjaiku wajah datar! Jangan menggodaku dengan mengatakan kau merindukanku" wajahnya merona ketika berucap seperti itu,

Sehun? Dia mengira diriku Sehun?

Shit sialan sepertinya benar dugaanku! Rasanya aku ingin menghajar bajingan kecil itu, pasti Luhan hyung berdandan seperti ini juga karena permintaan Sehun.

Kau ingin bermain-main denganku Hun? Kau terlalu munafik Hun. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan membuatmu menunggu sedangkan Luhan hyung mengira kau adalah aku disini. Ckck baiklah akan kumulai sandiwara ini, jika Luhan mengira aku adalah kau, kau pasti sudah berjanji dengannya ditempat ini juga. Langkah selanjutnya mungkin akan kulakukan sandiwaraku sebagai dirimu Oh Sehun, meskipun aku muak kencan ini bukanlah kencanku dan Luhan hyung yang sebenarnya, meskipun aku ingin memeluknya, menciuminya, membawanya ke ranjang dan membuatnya mendesahkan namaku tapi aku tak ingin hal sama terjadi, jika aku lakukan itu sekarang dan Luhan hyung menyadari keberadaanku bukan hal yang tidak mungkin ia pergi dan membenciku cukup dia ada didekatku itu lebih dari segalanya. Akan kubuat ia menjadi milikku! MILIK OH SEHOON!

"Hyung" aku pun tersenyum lembut memulai akting sebagai Sehun si bajingan kecil busuk itu! "Hehe aku hanya bercanda" ucapku tersenyum garing, meskipun Sehun kurang ekspresif dariku tapi aku begitu mengenal tabiatnya.

"Dasar aneh" Luhan hyung memutar bolamatanya malas lalu memeluk lenganku "Ayo kita mulai kencan kita hari ini!" ajaknya padaku. Hyung aku juga ingin kau bersikap seperti ini padaku hyung, kenapa kau begitu pilih kasih padaku? Aku yang sejak dulu menunggumu, mencintaimu menderita karenamu lebih dari Sehun yang hanya baru sadar mencintaimu saat ia tahu aku mencintaimu dan takut jika aku merebutmu untuk menjadi milikku hyung. Tapi saat ini saja saat aku menjadi Sehun aku ingin merasakan kehangatanmu lagi hyung.

"Ne princess, kemana tempat yang kau inginkan?" aku membelai lembut pipinya, dapat kulihat semburat merah merona dari pipi putihnya menambah kecantikannya yang berlipat-lipat. "Aku ingin kekedai bubble tea Hunnie~" serunya manja.

Sialan kau Sehun! Luhan bersikap seperti itu padaku hanya masih tak menyadari jika aku adalah kau!.

"Ayo" aku merangkul pundak kurusnya, sungguh aku tak menyangka dia benar-benar Luhan hyung, tidak berubah sama sekali, kekanakan, manja, polos dan... bodoh! tapi entah kenapa aku tetap sangat mencintainya.

.

"Sehunnie, kau tak meminum bubble tea kesukaanmu itu?" tanya Luhan hyung padaku, jujur saja aku sangat tidak menyukai minuman ini. tapi Luhan hyung pasti curiga jika ia menyadari aku tak menyukai bubble tea ini, hahhh merepotkan saja.. aku terpaksa meminumnya "Ini enak hyung" ucapku tersenyum lembut.

"Sehunnie… entah mengapa kau terlihat berbeda" ucapnya seraya kembali meminum bubble tea rasa taro itu.

"Berbeda apa maksudmu hyung?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ekhem.. kau sangat terlihat dewasa dan hmm tampan dengan rambut diangkat ketas begitu"

Terimakasih hyung dan sebentar lagi si tampan ini akan menjadi milikmu~ hanya milikmu hyung.

"Terimakasih hyung aku hanya ingin menunjukan sisi bedaku padamu saja" ucapku seraya kembali meminum minuman yang tak kusukai itu secara terpaksa.

"Baiklah" ucapnya sembari tersenyum, sebetulnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan, seperti hyung sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Tiga tahun yang lalu kau kemana saja? Bagaimana kabar Eomma, Eomma pasti ikut bersamamu kan? Atau hyung mengapa kau memakai pakaian itu? Dan ribuan pertanyaan lainnya yang mengantri diotakku. Tapi aku tak ingin menghancurkan penyamaranku sebagai Sehun sampai kau sadar sendiri hyung.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan hyung?" tanyaku padanya, setelah lama sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Aku ingin menonton bioskop Hunnie" serunya tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, tapi aku yang menentukan filmnya!" ucapku seraya menyusun apa saja yang akan kurencanakan selanjutnya.

.

Dilain tempat..

AUTHOR POV

Sudah empat jam Sehun menunggu Luhan yang tak kunjung datang, tepat sekarang jarum jam dari tangan Sehun menunjukan angka jam dua belas siang. Rasanya sungguh menyedihkan disaat kau menunggu seorang yang telah berjanji untuk datang padamu tak kunjung datang juga bahkan begitu sulit untuk dihubungi ketika Sehun menelpon tak pernah diangkat sama sekali.

Dan disinilah Sehun berada diapartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Luhan. Sehun mengecek setiap ruangan yang ada disana mencari sang kakak yang tak kunjung datang juga. Ketika Sehun merasa lelah tak mendapati kakaknya dimana-mana Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Raut kekecewaan jelas terlukis diwajah tampannya "Kau kemana hyung? Kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku" lirihnya.

Saat hendak memejamkan mata, Sehun merasakan getaran kecil dibalik punggungnya. Sehun bangkit dan memandang benda kotak tipis berwarna putih yang terus bergetar _"Itukan handphone Luhan hyung. Pastas saja panggilanku tak pernah dijawab, lalu kemana dia?" –batin Sehun menerka-nerka_

Handphone itu terus bergetar, menandakan sang pemanggil ingin segera dijawab. Sehun mengernyit ketika mendapati nama pemanggil yang tertera di Handphone itu 'Cabe Cerewet'

"Cabe cerewet? Siapa? Kenapa Luhan hyung menyimpan kontaknya dengan name begitu?" tanpa pikir panjang Sehun mengangkat Handphone itu "Yeob…"

"YAK LAMA SEKALI KAU MENJAWAB PANGGILANKU RUSA! AKU SUDAH MENGHUBUNGIMU DARI TADI EOH KENAPA KAU BARU MENJAWAB?" lengkingan suara seseorang diujung sana membuat Sehun reflex menjauhkan handphone Luhan dari telinganya. Sehun tahu sekarang siapa yang Luhan namai Cabe Cerewet itu.

"YAK BAEKHYUN KAU INGIN MERUSAK TELINGAKU HA?!" suara serak berat Sehun terdengar menggelegar dikamar membalas teriakan Baekhyun diujung sana.

"Eh? Sehun? Sehun itu kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku Sehun! Luhan hyung meninggalkan handphonenya disini. Ada apa?"

"Ishh pantas saja panggilanku tak pernah diangkat olehnya!"

"Tentu saja karena dia tak sedang dirumah"

"Eh kemana Luhan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada apa memang?"

"Hari ini aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi nonton tapi ada satu tiket lebih makanya aku ingin mengajak Luhan"

"Tapi sayangnya Luhan hyung tak disini entah kemana dia pergi aku terus mencari tapi tak menemukannya" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Sayang sekali, mungkin Luhan ada keperluan mendadak dan lupa menghubungimu dan juga handphoneya tertinggal Hun.. bagaimana jika untukmu saja Hun? Kupikir kau akan kebosanan dan buluk jika disana sendirian, bagaimana jika kau ikut saja dengan kami?" tawar baekhyun.

Sehun merenung, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun jika Sehun disini ia akan kebosanan dan semakin resah karena Luhan tak kunjung datang, _"Mungkin aku harus ikut jika nanti Luhan hyung kembali ia pasti akan mencarikudan saat kembali aku akan berpura-pura bersikap dingin padanya" –Batin Sehun_

"Baiklah Baek, aku ikut" setuju Sehun.

"YEHET! Kalau begitu aku dan Yeolli akan menunggumu di ***** " seru Baekhyun girang.

"Itu kata-kataku Baek!"

"Sudahlah, aku akan menunggumu sekarang! Jangan telat!"

.

.

"Kau tak mmberitahuku akan menonton ini Hunnie!"

"Bukankah kau setuju saja saat aku yang menentukan hyung?"

"Iya tapi.."

"Hyung kita sudah cukup umur untuk menonton ini"

"Tapi ini memalukan!"

"Memalukan bagaimana? Bahkan banyak penonton lain dan menikmati"

Luhan terus duduk resah dari kursinya, pasalnya ia menyesali ajakannya pada Sehun untuk menonton film dibioskop dengan membiarkan Sehun menentukan filmnya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun malah memilih film yang notabennya rated semi M?!

Sedari tadi yang disuguhkan dari film itu hanya kedua insan yang sedang bertarung ganas diatas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang apapun ditubuh mereka. Bahkan desahan yang dikeluarkan seorang yeoja difilm itu begitu jelas terdengar dari speaker besar ruangan bioskop ini. Tak sedikit dari penonton namja yang terangsang hebat hingga mereka meremas-remas sesuatu dari balik celana mereka, ada juga diantara sepasang kekasih yang memang sudah terangsang hebat saling memagutkan ciuman ganas ketika nafsu tak lagi dapat dikendalikan, terkecuali Luhan. Luhan memang seorang namja yang otaknya masih suci tapi biar bagaimanapun Luhan tetap juga seorang namja, seorang yang sedang dalam masa pubertas tak heran Luhan sedari tadi duduk tak nyaman karena merasakan tubuhnya yang begitu panas, bahkan Luhan merasakan sesuatu dari balik rok dressnya mengembang dan membuatnya mati-matian menutupi hal itu.

Sehoon yang masih berpura-pura sebagai Sehun ternyata menyadari itu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Luhan disamping kanannya sedari tadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi ini. Sehoon menyeringai bahwa rencananya berhasil kali ini. ia memang sengaja mengajak Luhan menonton film ini untuk menghasilkan pemandangan langka dari seorang Luhan yang tengah menutupi sesuatu dibalik rok dressnya dengan tangannya, awalnya hanya menutupinya saja namun semakin lama Luhan melenguh pelan karena niat awal menutupi kejantananya yang bangun itu malah menjadi semakin terbangun karena Luhan meremas-remas miliknya itu dibalik dress mini yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Sehoon yang sudah kalut disuguhi pemandangan itu menghentikan kegiatan Luhan dengan memegang tangannya "Mau kubantu hyung?" tanya Sehoon diikuti seringaian evil miliknya, entah karena nafsu yang menyelimuti dirinya Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah, matanya menyayu nafasnya memberat "Nghhh…Ne Hunnie bantu aku"

.

.

"Shhh..Baek aku sudah tidak kuat Baek" Chanyeol menggeram memegangi kejantanannya dibalik celana jeans hitam miliknya.

"Ini salahmu Yeol! Aku tak mau melakukannya disini!" Baekhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol tengah menahan libidonya mati-matian.

"Aku tidak tahu jika filmnya seganas ini Baek, ayolah Baek aku sudah tidak kuat!" Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menciuminya ganas, Baekhyun yang awalnya menolak membalas serangan-serangan Chanyeol tak kalah agresifnya "Nghhh.." Baekhyun mendesah disela-sela ciuman ganasnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Shhh..Baek kau remaslah milikku" seru Chanyeol.

"Tak adil! Kau semeku aku mana mau membuatmu keluar terlebih dulu" mereka berbicara disela ciuaman mereka.

"Tapi Baek ini masih di Bioskop! Jika aku membuatmu keluar duluan libidoku akan naik dua kali lipat aku tidak mungkin menyerangmu disini, aku hanya memintamu melemaskan saja milikku selanjutnya kita akan lanjutkan sisanya ditoilet"

"Baiklah" setuju Baekhyun, tangannya membuka resleting celana jeans Chanyeol dan memasukan tangannya kedalamnya.

"Shh…." Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun meremas-remas miliknya.

Seolah terlupakan Sehun memandang datar kedua sahabatnya itu, dia benar-benar menyesal mengikuti ajakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang! Lihatlah suasana diruangan ini begitu panas dan ganas, bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua penonton bermasturbasi diruangan ini –kecuali dirinya yang hanya sedikit terpancing melihat tontonan itu, karena pikiran Sehun sedang tidak ditempat.

Sedari tadi Sehun merenung dan memikirkan keberadaan Luhan, Sehun takut jika seandainya Luhan tak kembali disaat Sehun pulang nanti. Maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untukmeninggalkan bioskop saja dan kembali kerumah mengecek keberadaan Luhan. Seperti dugaan Sehun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak memperdulikan dirinya, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya hendak menaiki tangga dan pergi keluar namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya melihat seseorang yang sangat amat dikenalinya bersama seorang yeoja yang entah siapa itu sedang saling bercumbu. Saat yeoja itu melepaskan pagutannya Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yeoja itu walaupun keadaan bioskop cukup gelap, mata Sehun membola diikuti getaran hebat dari tubuhnya saat amarahnya tak dapat lagi dibendung. Sehun menghampiri Sehoon dan .. Luhan.

BUGH

"BAJINGAN KAU!"

BUGH

"ENYAHLAH KAU!"

BUGH

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUHNYA!

BUGH

"GYAAA MEREKA BERKELAHI!" jerit seorang yeoja lain yang menyaksikan Sehun yang menghajar Sehoon.

Karena mendengar riuh para penonton menyaksikan Sehun yang memukuli wajah Sehoon, petugas penjaga bioskop segera menyalakan lampu ruangan menjadi terang dan jelas.

"Wah namja itu seperti memukuli dirnya sendiri"

"Apa mereka kembar?"

"Apa mereka memperebutkan yeoja cantik itu?"

"Siapa yang cantik?! Ingat hey aku lebih cantik darinya"

"Apa mereka tidak malu berkelahi didepan umum?"

"Ishh mengganggu masturbasiku saja!"

Begitulah komentar-komentar dari para penonton lain yang menyaksikan saudari kembar itu berkelahi, Chanyeol yang mendengar gosipan penonton segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengikuti pusat perhatian para penonton "MWO?! Sehun! Baekhyun itu Sehun!".

"Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Chanyeol dan terkejut "Se-sehun? Dan.. kembar identiknya? Itu Sehoon?" Baekhyun terkejut karena melihat ada dua Sehun. "Ayo kita hentikan mereka".

.

"Se-sehun… Se-sehon…" Luhan tergagap karena melihat Sehun yang menghajar tanpa ampun Sehoon.

Ya Luhan dapat mencernanya sekarang bahwa dihadapannya ini bukan ilusinya tapi realita Sehun dan Sehoon ada dihadapannya. Awalnya Luhan terkejut mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba memukul Sehun namun saat Luhan menyadari seseorang yang memukuli 'Sehun' itu adalah Sehun, dan Sehun yang tadi bersama Luhan adalah Sehoon… karena saat mereka bertemu Luhan dapat mengenali dengan mudah perbedaan SehunSehoon dari gaya rambut dan pakaiannya yang berbeda. _"Kau bodoh Luhan" rutuk Luhan dalam hati_

Luhan segera menahan Sehun yang akan menghajar Sehoon lagi "Sehun berhenti! Aku akan menjelaskannya"

"…" Sehun memang menghentikan pukulannya kearah Sehoon yang sudah babak belur namun tatapannya memandang dingin kearah Luhan.

Luhan merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari Sehun "Sehun.." lirihnya seraya memegangi pundak Sehun.

"…" Sehun tetap diam dalam posisinya tak bergeming mengepalkan tangannya kuat, wajah tampannya begitu menakutkan memandang Sehoon sang kembar identiknya tajam "Jangan pernah **menyentuh milikku** lagi. Karena aku tak akan melepaskannya untukmu!". Sehun masih memandang nyalang sang kembaran identiknya itu.

Yang dipandang hanya menyeringai meremehkan seakan meledek Sehun, padahal sudah jelas wajahnya begitu banyak memar akibat tonjokan yang Sehun berikan bahkan sudut bibir Sehoon pun sedikit robek hingga memunculkan cairan merah "Kau terlalu sombong dan munafik Hun, bahkan dahulu kau mengatakan aku gila karena mencintai Luhan hyung dan kau malah menjadi pengkhianat dibelakangku dengan niat ingin merebutnya dariku? Cihh licik sekali kau Sehun" seru Sehoon tetap pada posisinya yang terduduk karena memang tadi Sehun memukulinya dalam posisi yang sama.

Sehun menunduk apa yang dikatakan Sehoon adalah kenyataan Sehun memang egois Sehun memang licik, Sehun mengetahui sejak dulu bahwa Sehoon kembar identiknya itu mencintai Luhan tapi entah mengapa setiap melihat obsesi Sehoon ada rasa ketidak relaan yang muncul dihati Sehun.

Menyadari keterdiaman Sehun, Sehoon terbangun dan mencekik leher Sehun membuat semua orang yang berada didalam gedung menatap tak percaya dengan tindakan Sehoon "Kau diam? Aha.. kau pasti mengakuinya.. sudahlah dari awal aku yang lebih dulu mencintainya, mengalahlah kau pada hyungmu ini Hun".

"Kau menyakiti Sehun, Hoon!" bentak Luhan seraya melepaskan tangan Sehoon yang masih mencekik Sehun, Luhan dapat melihat Sehun hanya diam dan tetap menunduk. Kekhwatiran Luhan semakin bertambah.

Sehoon melepaskan cekikannya pada Sehun dan langsung menarik tengkuk Luhan "Kau diamlah.. " Sehoon langsung mencium bibir Luhan paksa. Luhan memberontak namun Sehoon menciumnya semakin menuntut, tetesan air bening mengaalir disudut mata rusa indah Luhan.

"BAJINGAN JANGAN SENTUH LUHAN HYUNG LAGI ATAU KAU KUBUNUH!"

BUGH

Sehun murka mendapati Sehoon mencium Luhan secara paksa tepat didepan matanya, Sehun menonjok wajah Sehoon lagi hingga Sehoon terjatuh. Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Hiks Se-hun.. maafkan aku..Sehun hiks ini sakit.." Luhan terus menangis ketika Sehun terus menarik tangannya sangat kasar mungkin pergelangan tangannya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah meninggalkan bioskop tadi, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terus memanggil namanya. Sepanjang jalan Sehun hanya diam dengan tetap menarik tepatnya menggusur paksa Luhan untuk mengikutinya, rahang tegas Sehun semakin terlihat jelas menahan segala emosi yang meluap dari dirinya, tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang merintih kesakitan akibat perlakuannya.

.

Sehun mendorong keras tubuh Luhan keatas ranjang, wajah tampannya masih begitu menyeramkan. Sehun menindih Luhan dan mulai melucuti paksa wig dan baju-baju Luhan lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah hingga Luhan benar-benar naked. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan dingin dan kasar dari Sehun hanya bisa terus menangis, tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain menurut apa yang Sehun lakukan pada dirinya.

Sehun mencium ganas bibir peach Luhan menemutnya hingga bengkak, bahkan Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan saat ingin memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Luhan.

"Nghhhh…" Luhan mendesah disela menangisnya saat Sehun menciumi lehernya yang disertai gigitan keras hingga bercak merah darah keluar dari kulit putih Luhan. Sehun menjilati noda merah itu setelahnya Sehun beralih kearea dada Luhan menjilatinya, menggitnya dan mengekulumnya hingga Luhan mendesah keras menahan setiap kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang Sehun berikan "Arghh..Nghhh..Hunnie.. hen..hentikan hiks.. nghhhahh"

Luhan menjambak rambut coklat tua Sehun seakan memberitahu sang mascot bahwa itu begitu nikmat dan menyakitkan.

"Nghh..Hun..Hunn.." Luhan dibuat menggelinjang saat Sehun meremas, memijat dan mengocok kejantanan milik Luhan yang menegang.

"Arghhhh…" Luhan menjerit saat Sehun memasukan dua jarinya secara langsung kedalam holenya dan membuat gerakan zigzag perenggangan secara tak sabaran "Sehunnie sakit!"

"…"

"hiks..hikss.. nghhh.. ARGHHH" Luhan berteriak keras saat sebuah benda tumpul yang begitu besar menerobos hole sempitnya dalam satu hentakan membuat darah mengalir dari robekan holenya. Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan melakukan hal itu tanpa persiapan dan pelumas apapun untuk mempersiapkan hole Luhan. Sehun menggenjot brutal hole Luhan sedangkan Luhan hanya terus berteriak, menangis , menjerit hingga suaranya serak.

"Arghssshhhhh..Seh..Sehunnie..aku.. !" Luhan mnjerit dalam suaranya yang serak saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Crott

Cairan Luhan membasahi perut dirinya dan Sehun, karena posisi Sehun yang masih menggenjotnya diatas tubuh Luhan. "Grrr…shhhh..LUHAN!" Sehun ambruk setelah klimaksnya menyusul Luhan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk selangkangan leher Luhan.

Luhan bersyukur karena Sehun tidak lagi bergerak brutal dibawah sana yang menyebabkan holenya ngilu dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Merasa lelah Luhan pun hendak memejamkan matanya namun dia urungkan saat Luhan merasakan cairan hangat membasahi ceruk lehernya.

Sehun menangis?

"Hun..Hunnie kau menangis?" tanya Luhan seraya mengangkat kepala Sehun, namun Sehun bersikekeh pada posisinya.

"Maafkan aku" dua kata yang dapat Luhan dengar dari Sehun yang masih menangis dilehernya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku hiks..aku marah padamu, aku sudah menunggumu selama empat jam lamanya tapi kau malah bertemu dengan Sehoon, bahkan kalian berciuman" lirih Sehun disela tangisannya.

Luhan ingat kesalahpahaman ini, kesalahpahaman antara Luhan yang mengira Sehoon adalah Sehun. Sunnguh Luhan merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa dia tak bisa membedakan adik kembarnya sendiri?

"Sehunnie.. bangunlah" seru Luhan lembut kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya , posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan Sehun masih berada diatas Luhan. Luhan dapat melihat lelehan air mata dari mata indah Sehun, sampai-sampai air mata Sehun menetes dipipi Luhan.

"Maafkan kebodohanku Sehunnie, aku memang datang ketaman untuk menemuimu dan aku bertemu Sehoon yang kupikir itu adalah kau.. dan sungguh saat aku melakukan ciuman itu aku memang mengira Sehoon itu kau. Maafkan kebodohanku Hunnie.. sungguh aku tak menyadari jika Sehoon telah menipuku" Luhan membingkai wajah Sehun "Aku pernah mengatakan padamu, aku tak bisa memilih salah satu diantara kalian karena kalian dongsaengku tapi.."

"Tapi apa hyung?" tanya Sehun karena Luhan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi sekarang ini kau telah mengclaimku, memiliki diriku dan aku milikmu. Aku tak suka kau bersikap kasar Sehun kau memang menyakitiku tapi aku tahu jika itu kau lakukan karena rasa cemburu"

"Tapi hyung bagaimana dengan Sehoon? Dia pasti akan merebutmu dariku" tanya Sehun terlihat panik.

Luhan mengecup bibir tipis Sehun "Sttt..tenanglah, Sehoon itu masih dongsaengku, hyungmu Hunnie. tapi aku milikmu sebagai hyungmu dan sebagai.. Hunnie maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?".

Sehun menatap polos Luhan dan tersenyum cerah "Ne!"

"Dan sebagai namjachingumu Hunnie.. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung.. terimakasih karena telah memilihku hyung" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan.

1 kecupan

2 kecupan

3 kecupan

4 kecupan

5 lumatan

"Emmpp..Hyung..shhh" Sehun melupakan bahwa miliknya masih berada didalam hole Luhan saat tak sengaja Sehun bergerak girang miliknya itu ikut menegang kembali dan siap memulai ronde kedua "Hyung ronde kedua ne?"

"A-pa maksud ngghhh"Luhan melenguh saat tiba-tiba Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya lagi.

.

.

.

.TBC?

.

Maaf ya ceritanya kurang Hot dan jelek bgt saya bikinnya ngebut bgt lah asli ckck, mesti sembunyi-sembunyi dulu *takut ada stalker hahaha .

Kalo masalah rated M maafffff bgt kurang memuaskan karena saya belum berpengalaman jadi gatau rasanya *gubrak* dan saya juga sengaja g fokusin ke semi M soalnya pasti ceritanya bakal beda lagi.

Saya juga belum berpengalaman membuat ff jadi masih banyak kata dan kalimat yang acak-acakan, tolong jangan menyebut saya dengan panggilan 'Author' karena saya belum pantas menyandang predikat itu, saya hanya mengapresiasi saja ide yang saya punya lewat sebuah cerita couple fav saya HunHan sepanjang masa~.

Oya saya lagi galau sama rumor keluarnya Tao, tapi apapun keputusan Tao saya bakal terima dengan lapang dada. Yang penting cepet sembuh aja ya Tao, kami mencintaimu~ ~~ :*

Eyyy~ ngomong2 seneng dehh sama persahabatan LayHan~ yang masih berjalan, bijak bgt tuh Lay ya, andai~ Lay emng polos bgt tapi sekali ngomong perkataannya bermakna banget :D

Eyyy aku sampai jerit2 sekarang Luhan makin cantik aja ckck apalagi dia iklan produk kosmetik L'oreal xD coba iklannya diputer di Indo*ngarep*

Apalagi yah? Oya aku pengen bales review an kalian eung, tapi maaaaaaaaaaaaaafffff banget belum bisa bls dulu

Tapi makasih buat kalian yang udah review dan masih mau baca ff aneh ini, semoga kebahagiaan selalu kalian dapatkan dengan mudah amin.

Jaa~ sekali lagi terimakasih, semoga saya jg tdk diserang wabah bosan buat lanjutin ff ini dan kalian tdk bosan juga buat jadi pembaca ff aneh ini hhe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ini ff pertamaku murni dari pikiran aku sendiri**

**Mohon apresiasinya**

**NO BASH! , NO PLAGIAT! , NO SILENT RIDERS!**

**Semua Charra milik Tuhan, Orangtuanya dan SMentertainment tentunya.**

**.**

**.**

**MY TWINS LOVE ME?**

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ah sampai juga. Korea sungguh ramai"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis membuat wajah tampannya terlihat semakin lebih tampan tatkala berdiri diantara keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang dibandara. Beberapa bisikkan-bisikkan mampu ia tangkap dengan jelas saat beberapa yeoja melewatinya dengan tatapan kekaguman.

"Ahh kau lihat dia sangat tampan!"

"Apa dia seorang model?"

"Dia seperti bukan orang sini"

"Tinggi sekali pasti enak jika dia memelukku"

"Ahh jika dia menatap mataku pasti aku akan meleleh~"

"Berhentilah bermimpi Dara kau mau jika ku laporkan pada Jiyoung?"

Kikikan itu terdengar pelan dari mulut namja yang menjadi perbincangan para gadis tadi, seakan membanggakan dirinya bahwa "Aku memang tampan" sehingga layak untuk dipuja sedemikian rupa oleh para yeoja tadi yang tengah berbisik-bisik kagum.

"Kau terlihat gila Hyung"

Kikikan namja jangkung itu terhenti sesaat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal dari samping kiri dimana ia berdiri.

"Ahh kau datang menjemputku?" tanyanya disertai senyum miring khas miliknya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku kemari hanya untuk menemui sahabatku yang benar-benar bodoh untuk bertanya 'Kau datang menjemputku?' tentu saja sudah jelas jawabannya"

Namja jangkung itu menyeringai "Kau tak berubah Hon, masih saja berkata menyakitkan"

Sehon memutar bolamatanya malas "Kau tak perlu berbicara sejujur itu".

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan wajahmu? Mengapa banyak memar seperti itu?" tanya namja itu kepada Sehon menyadari banyak memar diantara pipi dan bibir Sehon.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti Hyung, sekarang cepatlah aku sudah risih melihat yeoja-yeoja centil itu memperhatikan kita sedari tadi" ucap Sehun.

"Mereka memperhatikanku karena aku tampan" ucap Kris jari-jari besarnya menyisir surai blonde miliknya membuat Sehon memandang datar dan malas.

"Terserah, sekarang cepatlah Kris kau membuang banyak waktu tak penting" Sehon merebut koper milik namja yang diketahui bernama Kris itu dan segera meninggalkan Kris yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hey kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu? Aku hyungmu walau bukan sedarah denganmu tapi sopanlah sedikit. Hey kenapa kau meninggalkanku Hon? Hon tunggu!"

"Ya ya ya cepatlah Kris hyung, atau aku bakar koper ini jika kau terus bersikap memalukan seperti itu".

.

.

.

.

Sehon nampak sedang fokus menyetir mobil miliknya sesekali melirik Kris yang sedari tadi asik mengencani(?) majalah-majalah dipangkuannya.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau menyukai majalah seperti itu" Sehun memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sedari tadi terjadi karena Sehon yang fokus menyetir dan Kris yang fokus membaca majalah. Kris masih menatap fokus majalahnya seakan majalah itu sesuatu hal yang menarik dunianya saat ini "Entahlah aku baru menemukannya saat itu dan aku jatuh cinta saat melihat foto-fotonya, ia idaman pria"

Alis Sehon terangkat sebelah "Majalah dewasa? kau jatuh cinta dengan model bertubuh seksi dan terlihat murahan karena setengah bertelanjang dan itu membuatmu ereksi begitu?" tanya Sehun tanpa menyaring ucapannya terlebih dahulu, membuat Kris menatap nyalang "Berhenti berkata seolah aku seorang namja mesum!" sindis Kris tak suka dengan maksud perkataan Sehon barusan. "Dan bisakah kau tak berbicara sefrontal itu? Kau sungguh bisa membuat orang lain bunuh diri dengan semua ucapan kasarmu itu, saringlah terlebih dahulu!" lanjut Kris.

Sehon tertawa "Hahaha maafkan aku aku tak bermaksud begitu Hyung, kau sendiri tahu jika aku berbicara sesuai apa yang aku pikirkan" meskipun Sehon seringkali berkata dengan tidak sopannya terhadap orang lain. Tetapi Sehon terlihat sangat menghormati kris, mungkin karena Kris telah dianggap Sehon seperti seorang kakak-nya sendiri. dan mengingat Kris yang selama ini sering membantunya di Kanada sebelumnya.

"Lantas siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Sehon mencoba meringankan suasana.

Kris tersenyum walaupun Sehon nampak menyebalkan sejujurnya Sehon adik yang baik dan pintar menurut Kris, Sehon mampu mengendalikan emosional orang lain dengan mudah "Di Internet mereka membincangkan tentang seorang yeoja cantik yang misterius entah apa yang menjadi hal misterius itu aku tidak tahu, ketika aku melihat salah satu fotonya aku langsung saja mencari majalahnya, dia sungguh cantik! Polos, cerah dan indah!" seru Kris antusias tidak biasanya Sehon melihat Kris bersemangat seperti ini hanya karena mengagumi seorang gadis.

"Jadi siapa nama yeoja itu?" tanya Sehon kembali fokus kedepan kearah jalanan.

"Namanya Xiao Lu, yeoja keturunan China-Korea. Jika aku bertemu dengannya aku sangat ingin sekali memeluknya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Hahh andai aku bisa bertemu dengannya, mungkin dia akan tertarik denganku karena aku tampan" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sedih "Tapi kurasa tidak".

Sehun mengangguk mengerti sahabat yang telah dianggap kakaknya ini tengah dilanda jatuh cinta jadi Sehon memaklumi sikap Kris yang menjadi sangat berbeda, keluar dari karakter aslinya. Biasanya Kris yang dikenal Sehon adalah pemuda dingin yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yah walaupun kadang narsis Kris yang membuat Sehun muak "Aku penasaran dengannya semenarik apa dia?".

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Kris yang diangguki Sehon "Ini dia Xiao Lu! Yeoja yang berhasil merebut hati namja tampan Kris, Wu Yi Fan" seru Kris memarkan foto seorang yeoja cantik bersurai coklat tengah tersenyum sembari memeluk boneka beruang besar.

CKITTTT

"Yak! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?!" bentak Kris.

Sehon mengerem mobilnya mendadak setelah melihat foto itu dan segera merampas kasar majalah itu dari tangan Kris.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam Sehon memperhatikan foto itu dan membuka-buka seluruh koleksi foto yang ada dimajalah tak lupa dengan biodata Xiao Lu yang tertera disana.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun saat keduanya berjalan berdampingan untuk menuju pintu masuk pasar swalayan.

"Ah ini karena aku tak ingin kau salah lagi mengenaliku dengan Sehon" jawab Sehun.

"Kau masih saja membahas hal itu Sehunnie?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sehun gemas sendiri dan menarik hidung mancung Luhan. "Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu hyung".

Luhan menepis pencetan yang Sehun berikan dihidungnya hingga nampak hidung mancung Luhan berwarna kemerahan membuatnya meringis "Ahh kau mencubit hidungku terlalu keras Hunnie, lihat aku seperti badut sekarang" Luhan mencubit pipi kanan Sehun tak kalah kerasnya.

"Ahhh hyung kau menyakitiku" Sehun mengelus pipinya yang ngilu karena cubitan Luhan teramat menyakitkan. Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum childish saat melihat Sehun yang ingin memaki dirinya namun tak urung, entahlah mungkin karena Sehun tak tega melihat Luhan menangis jika dirinya membentak kakak kembar cantiknya itu.

"Jangan marah, kalau begitu Lulu beri obatnya ya" Luhan berjinjit dan mencium pipi Sehun dengan gemasnya percis seorang anak umur lima tahun yang mencium pipi saudarinya dengan polosnya.

"Tiga ciuman, kau sudah sembuh Hunnie!" ucap Luhan diselangi senyum lucu saat menghentikan ciuman ketiga di pipi Sehun. "Tapi pipiku masih sakit Hyung, lihat ini masih merah" Sehun memprotes ketidak puasannya akan Luhan yang berusaha meneyembuhkan cubitannya dipipi tirus Sehun.

"Apa ciuamanku dipipimu kurang basah dan masih membuatmu panas Hunnie?" tanya Luhan polos tanpa tahu perkataannya itu disalah tangkapkan otak Sehun.

Membuat Sehun menyeringai "A-apa?" tanya Luhan takut-takut karena Luhan sangat tahu adik kembar sekaligus kekasihnya ini sangat jahil dan sulit tertebak.

"Aku ingin obatmu lagi" kata Sehun menunjuk bibir Luhan.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu lagi?" tanya Luhan polos setelah mengetahui maksud Sehun bahwa Sehun menginginkan Luhan mencium pipinya lagi. Sehun mengangguk dan segera merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Luhan dekat.

Luhan tersenyum dan akan segera mendaratkan bibirnya dipipi kanan Sehun jika saja pipi Sehun tak berubah menjadi benda kenyal yang basah yang membuat bibir Luhan terasa tersengat setruman menyenangkan. Luhan menyadari betul bahwa ini bukanlah pipi yang harusnya datar dan empuk itu seperti sebelumnya, ini bukanlah pipi Sehun yang dicium Luhan melainkan bibir milik Sehun yang sedang bermain dibibir milik Luhan.

Merasa masih mempunyai malu karena Luhan yakin orang-orang pasti akan melihat kearahnya, Luhan mencoba melepaskan tautan Sehun jika saja Sehun tak malah mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat.

"Hmmp..mmphh.." bahkan untuk sekedar berbicarapun Luhan begitu sulit yang terdengar hanya lenguhan yang lolos dari mulutnya, atas ciuman rakus Sehun yang tak tau malu dan tak tahu tempat.

Sehun melihat dibalik tubuh Luhan masih dengan acara menciumi bibir Luhan, ada seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin namja tengah memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan takjub khas seorang anak kecil tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua remaja itu. Seakan ingin pamer kelihaian, Sehun memandang anak itu lama dan memegangi tengkuk kepala Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya, beberapa kali Sehun membuka dan menutup matanya dan beberapa kali Luhan berhasil meloloskan desahannya.

Anak kecil yang sedari tadi menonton kedua orang remaja yang tengah berciuman itu, bertepuk tangan disertai tawa cerianya seakan memuji kehebatan yang Sehun lakukan karena berhasil membuat remaja satunya tak bisa berkutik. "Ommo! Hyung kau hebattt!" puji anak kecil itu masih sempat terdengar ditelinga Sehun. Sehun mengangkat jempolnya dibelakang tubuh Luhan.

"YAK! KAU MERUSAK OTAK ANAKKU?!" teriak seorang wanita tua menutup kedua bola mata anak kecil tadi. "KENAPA KALIAN TAK MELAKUKAN ITU DIKAMAR SAJA? DAN BERGULAT SAJA DISANA SIALAN!". Sehun menghentikan acara ciuman panasnya dan melihat sekelilingnya tengah ramai karena teriakan si wanita tua tadi.

"Ah maaf nyonya, hanya saja aku tak tahan dengan bibir milik kekasihku ini" kata Sehun datar dan membungkuk hormat seakan melupak bahwa kejadian itu hal yang biasa meskipun ditonton banyak orang sekarang. Wajah Luhan benar-benar merah sekarang percis kepiting rebus karena menahan malu dan menahan…

"KAU MENODAI MATA ANAKKU! DASAR REMAJA MESUM" nyolot wanita itu.

"Ahh aku sungguh minta maaf" Sehun tak menyukai hal kecil menjadi besar dan lebih baik ia meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum orang-orang di swalayan ini memanggil penjaga untuk menendang dirinya dan Luhan.

Wanita tua itu masih murka ternyata walaupun dia tengah menarik anak kecil itu untuk pergi satu kalimatnya membuat Luhan geram. "LAIN KALI JANGAN LAKUKAN DIDEPAN UMUM. DAN KAU NONA BERMATA RUSA! SEBAIKNYA KAU TAK TERLIHAT MURAHAN SEPERTI ITU, MESKIPUN KAU YEOJA TAPI KAU TETAP TERLIHAT JALANG JIKA MAU DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI ITU DIDEPAN UMUM" Wanita itu pergi diikuti orang-orang yang berbisik membicarakan Sehun dan Luhan.

"APA?!" Luhan berteriak tak terima jika ia dianggap seorang gadis, dan apa katanya? Yeoja tomboy yang terlihat jalang? "HEY AHJUMMA TUA HARUSNYA KAU LIHAT AKU ADALAH NAMJA MANLY! AKU BAHKAN SANGAT HEBAT BERMAIN SEPAK BOLA!" namun sia-sia protesan Luhan terhadap wanita tua yang menyangkanya seorang gadis itu sudah berlalu begitu saja.

"Dia sudah pergi percuma kau menggerutu" saut Sehun dibelakang Luhan. Luhan berbalik dan menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun bersikap santai dan mengangkat satu alisnya seakan bertanya "Apa?".

"Yak! Ini karena kau menciumku tadi!" protes Luhan. "Terus?" tanya Sehun santai.

"Kau tak tahu tempat!"

"Dan kau menyalahkanku setelah kau yang memulai cium mencium pipiku sejak pertama begitu? Jangan salahkan pikiran erotis seme jika ukenya sendirilah yang menggodanya. Kau harusnya bersyukur aku mampu mengendalikan diriku jika saja aku tak bisa mungkin aku sudah menelanjangimu disini hyung" kata Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya horror.

"Berhentilah berkata dan berfikiran ero!" Luhan kesal dan pergi mengambil troll belanjaanya yang terhambat sebelumnya. Sehun tersenyum dan segera menyusul Luhan yang tengah tersulut emosi itu "Wah jika Luhan hyung marah jatahku bisa kurang ck. Ia pasti akan merajuk" kikik Sehun geli.

.

.

.

.

Kris memandang bingung Sehon "Kukira kita akan kerumahmu terlebih dahulu, kenapa kita berada di swalayan ini?" tanya Kris memilah-milah makanan kaleng.

Sehon menyimpan kembali makanan kaleng tuna yang tadi ia pegangi kedalam troll yang dibawanya "Appa selalu jarang berada dirumah ia lebih sering berada ditempat pelacur itu. Aku harus membeli persediaan di kulkas" jawabnya enteng.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, Kris telah mengetahui kisah orangtua Sehon sejak Sehon pindah untuk bersekolah di Kanada sana bersama dirinya. Kris juga telah mengetahui kisah antara saudara kembar Sehon sampai sekarang Kris sungguh penasaran dengan kakak dan adik Sehon itu seperti apa dan bagaimana rupanya? Apakah benar-benar mirip? Tapi lain dari itu Kris ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakak Sehon, Oh Luhan.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya jika Xiao Lu itu namja, dan lebih dari itu aku tak percaya Xiao Lu itu hyungmu" lirih Kris kecewa mengingat Sehon mengatakan jika Xiao Lu adalah Luhan orang yang dicintai Sehon.

"Itu lebih baik, kau tak mungkin mencintai seorang namja bukan? Ku kira kau straight" kata Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku straight! Bisa saja hyungmu itu sebenarnya jelek hanya editan kamera dan make up saja yang membuatnya cantik" kata Kris membenarkan jika dirinya straight masih menyukai dada wanita dan dia meyakini kakak kembaran Sehun jelek.

Sehun tersenyum miring "Iya kakakku jelek. Jadi kau tak usah menyukainya. Oke?" _–dia bahkan lebih cantik dan mempesona dari gadis-gadis yang pernah kau kencani Kris._

"Hey Hon banyak gadis cantik yang mudah saja kau ajak kencan karena katampananmu kau bisa membuat mereka sukarela melepaskan semua pakaiannya untukmu. Mengapa kau masih setia saja pada hyungmu itu? Dia namja tak berdada dan kuyakin tak menarik. Kau tahu? banyak namja yang kelewat feminim dan agresif apa hyungmu seperti itu? Bukankah itu sedikit..mm menggelikan? Mengapa kau rela menjadi gay hanya untuknya?" kata Kris panjang lebar dan ucapannya sungguh terdengar ringan tanpa tahu efek dari pembicaraanya membuat namja yang lainnya mengeratkan kepalan tangan.

BUGH

"Kenapa kau meninjuku?!" Kris membentak karena baru saja Sehon meninju wajahnya tepat diantara hidungnya "Ah hidungku berdarah!" Kris meringis memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Sehon tak langsung menjawab dan hanya menatap nyalang kearah Kris. Persetan dengan Kris yang dihormati Sehon selama ini, Sehon tak pernah suka jika ada orang yang merendahkan Luhan tepat didepannya. Kris terkejut saat melihat mata elang Sehon sayu dan menusuk, ekspresi wajah Sehon menjadi mengeras memperlihatkan urat-urat wajahnya yang tegang –tanda Sehon sangat marah.

'_Gawat'_ –batin Kris

"Se-sehon ma-maaf" Kris resah melihat Sehon yang berbeda seperti biasanya, selama Kris mengenal Sehon semarah apapun Sehon, Sehon tak pernah bersikap seperti ini apalagi sampai meninju hidung Kris hingga berdarah. Semarah itukah Sehon jika menyangkut orang yang ia cintai? –pikir Kris

"Jangan menghina Luhan didepanku! Atau aku akan…"

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie apa yang kau beli?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang masih sibuk memilah-milah shampoo yang akan dibelinya. "Aku harus membeli perlengkapan mandi kita hyung" jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua shampoo berbeda merk yang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Sehun aku ingin es krim, ayo kita kesana" ajak Luhan menarik-narik ujung baju Sehun meminta permintaannya untuk dikabulkan karena sedari tadi Luhan merasa bosan, Sehun yang terus-terusan membandingkan produk-produk brand yang berbeda. Padahal keduanya sama saja menurut Luhan.

"Hyung aku sedang memilih shampoo yang terbaik untuk kita, tunggulah sebentar" tutur Sehun membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kita sudah berada satu jam di tempat perlengkapan mandi Sehunnie! Kita belum lagi membeli bahan makanan sebulan ini. Mana jatah es krimku?" rengek Luhan.

"Ya sudah kau pergi beli es krim dulu hyung, nanti kembali lagi" titah Sehun terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Luhan.

"Apa? Apa kau ingin aku hilang diculik orang?" tanya Luhan. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu percis anak TK yang sangat kekanakan. Sehun masih tetap ditempat dan mengambil produk sabun lain "Kau sudah dewasa hyung" jawab Sehun cuek.

Luhan yang kesal menghentakan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun "Jika aku diculik kau akan menyesal!".

"Tak akan ada yang menculik bayi rusaku hyung, kau hanya perlu membeli es krim dan secepatnya kembali kesini" teriak Sehun kepada Luhan yang sudah mulai menjauh. "Ckck ada-ada saja sifat manjanya itu, siapa yang dongsaeng sebenarnya?" kekeh Sehun dan kembali mencari perlengkapan mandi lainnya.

.

.

"Agashii aku ingin es krim rasa strawberry itu bisakah kau memberikanku dua?" pinta Luhan.

"Tentu saja nona" wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan memberikan Luhan dua buah eskrim yang ditunjuk Luhan tadi.

"Maaf agashii aku seorang namja! Apa kau tak melihat jakunku ini?" tanya Luhan kesal kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya dan menunjuk tonjolan kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat di lehernya dan bergerak-gerak keatas kebawah saat ia bicara.

Wanita penjual es krim itu tertawa dan segera meminta maaf "Maafkan aku, aku kira anda seorang yeoja tomboy Tuan, sungguh karena wajah anda terlihat sangat cantik".

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak dikatai cantik "Agashii, aku tak cantik yang cantik itu kau karena kau seorang yeoja. Dan lagi pula aku ini manly aku sangat hebat dalam bermain basket dan sepak bola bahkan aku pernah ditunjuk sebagai kapten karena kemampuanku yang sungguh luar biasa" cicit Luhan membanggakan dirinya.

Wanita penjual es krim itu terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum kepada Luhan tidak mungkinkan wanita ini mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya yang mmbuat kebanggan tuan cantik runtuh? "Anda sungguh hebat Tuan saya percaya jika anda memang manly. Saya melihat anda sebagai orang yang hangat, ceria dan tulus saya rasa orang yang berada disekitar anda akan merasa nyaman dengan anda, anda pasti dicintai mereka".

Luhan menatap wanita itu bingung "Kau tak mengenalku bagaimana bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?".

"Pancaran mata anda berbeda, sangat jernih. Anda tahu hati seseorang dapat kita tebak hanya dari kita menatap matanya. Dan saat saya melihat mata anda saya melihat anda orang yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan" puji wanita itu yang malah membuat Luhan grogi, Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa "Kau terlalu berlebihan Agashi. Aku ini sangat usil tak baik sama sekali ".

"Saya tidak berbohong untuk menarik minat anda membeli es krim saya, saya hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya".

"Apa anda seorang peramal?" tanya Luhan menyelidiki. Penjual itu kembali tertawa "Ah tidak Tuan, tetapi saya hanya bisa merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan jika saya menatap matanya".

"Wow! Lantas apa yang sekarang tengah aku rasakan Agashii?" tanya Luhan antusias. Penjual itu menatap Luhan dan beberapa kali ingin sekali mencubit pipi namja yang beberapa menit lalu dikiranya seorang yeoja didepannya ini yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan mecondongkan wajahnya dan menatap penuh antusias wanita penjual itu. Percis anak anjing yang kegirangan setelah diberi mainan tulang "Hmm anda tengah merasakan jatuh cinta namun dengan rasa bimbang" jawab si wanita penjual setelah beberapa kali menahan niatan ingin mencubiti pipi namja cantik yang masih mencondongkan wajahnya ini.

Cengiran lebar Luhan perlahan memudar dan Luhan tersenyum kecut "Ah.. Begitukah?".

"Sebentar, tolong bacakan tentang saudara kembarku" Luhan mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuka kotak gallery menunjukan foto itu pada penjual es krim tadi.

Penjual es krim itu memperhatikan foto itu terdapat tiga orang anak remaja –mungkin Junior High School. Ada dua namja yang sangat mirip hanya berbeda warna rambut beserta potongannya saja menghimpit namja atau yeoja lainnya(?) Ah penjual itu ingat namja yang dihimpit itu namja yang tengah mnunjukan foto ini padanya sekarang.

"Siapa namja ini?" tanya penjual itu menunjuk foto seorang anak remaja yang penampilannya sangat manly dan nakal tengah tersenyum menengok kearah Luhan. "Ah dia Sehon"

"Dan siapa namja yang satunya?" tunjuknya lagi.

"Ini Sehun" tunjuk Luhan pada anak disamping kirinya yang tengah memasang ekspresi datar yang sedang Luhan tertawai di foto itu.

"Sehon, namja ini menyukaimu lihatlah dia menatapmu dengan tatapan seperti ini" penjual itu menunjuk foto Sehon dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Kutebak dia orang yang keras kemauan, dia selalu bertindak sendiri tentang apa yang dia inginkan terkadang tak memperdulikan konsekuensi yang terjadi. Dan namja satunya lagi dia terlihat lebih menutup diri, sangat dingin aku tak bisa menebaknya. Tetapi Sehon ini memiliki obsesi terhadapmu".

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan "Kau benar" puji Luhan. "Kebimbanganku adalah melihat keduanya sebagai saudara kembarku" lirih Luhan yang masih bisa didengar penjual es krim itu.

"Saya rasa saya akan lancang jika ikut campur terhadap masalah anda. Maafkan saya saya tidak bisa memberi anda banyak saran" katanya menepuk pelan pundak Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh "Tak apa Agashii, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan" Luhan tersenyum "Terimakasih. Oh iya berapa uang yang harus aku bayar untuk es krim enak ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tak perlu membayarnya, anggap saja itu hadiah dari saya karena saya senang bertemu dengan anda" ucap penjual itu tertawa ramah. "Bagaimana aku tak membayar ini? Agahii aku harus membayarnya" paksa Luhan merasa segan.

"Tidak kau tak usah Tuan" kekeh penjual es krim itu.

Luhan menyerah dan mengangguk "Terimakasih Agahii, aku do'akan semoga pelangganmu banyak Agashi. Tuhan memberkatimu" kata Luhan tersenyum tulus.

.

.

"Sehon aku sungguh minta maaf" pinta Kris.

"Aku benci jika ada orang yang merendahkan Luhan seperti itu!" ucap Sehon menatap nyalang Kris. "Aku kan tak sengaja berkata seperti itu Sehon" jelas Kris merasa kesal juga dengan Sehon yang memanjangkan masalah ini.

Sehon mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap meninju lagi wajah tampan Kris. Kris menutup mata seakan siap menerima tinjuan Sehon namun urung karena ia tak merasakan apapun selain mendengar sebuah suara seorang namja yang merdu tapi lembut disampingnya. "Eomma tidak pernah mengajarkan kita menyakiti orang lain"

Hah?

Kris membuka matanya dan melihat Sehon yang terdiam mematung memandang orang yang tadi berbicara. Tangan Sehon yang mengepal yang bersiap meninju Kris ditahan seorang namja yang membuat Kris membelalakan matanya tatkala ia sadar siapa namja yang beberapa saat tadi tak dikenalnya.

"Luhan…" gumam Sehon menatap rindu Luhan yang menghentikan pukulannya terhadap Kris.

"Ya. aku tak suka jika kau selalu menggunakan kekerasan seperti itu Sehonnie" tutur Luhan memandang Sehon kesal. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah" lanjut Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehon dan berbalik menghadap Kris yang masih shock "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan khwatir melihat darah yang sedikit mengucur dari hidung Kris.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" Kris merasa canggung terhadap Luhan mengingat perkataan sebelumnya yang menjelekan Luhan hingga Sehon murka padanya. Luhan=Xiao Lu? Aku salah menilainya ia memang sungguh cantik! Bahkan jika ia berpenampilan seperti namja –pikir Kris terpukau melihat namja cantik didepannya.

Luhan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya, berjinjit kearah pemuda jangkung itu untuk mengelapkan tissue itu ke hidung Kris membersihkan noda merah disana. Kris merasa semakin gugup, mampu melihat wajah Luhan yang benar-benar sangat cantik adalah barokah yang luar biasa mengingat Kris seorang fans dari Xiao Lu walaupun dalam bentuk seorang namja seperti ini. Dan sifat care Luhan yang sangat tulus membuat Kris ingin menenggelamkan diri saja jika mengingat ucapan sebelumnya yang membuat Sehon murka seperti tadi.

Setelah dirasa cukup bersih Kris mengucapkan terimakasih "Terimakasih".

Luhan mengangguk "Sama-sama, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kesalahan Sehon. Dia tak bermaksud berbuat kasar seperti itu" seru Luhan tersenyum tulus membuat Kris diam.

Sehon yang memperhatikan gerak gerik canggung Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Kau menelan ludahmu sendiri Kris hyung? Sungguh menjijikan" sindir Sehon. Kris masih diam dan Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehon tapi sebelum itu Luhan membuka kantung kresek yang tadi berisi es krim itu. Membuka cangkang kemasan es itu dan mengacungkan es krim itu tepat didepan wajah Sehon.

Sehon menatap bingung "Untuk apa ini?" tanya Sehon. "Mendinginkan tempramenmu yang buruk itu" jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Sehon menatap Luhan tajam dan mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan diam dan Sehon mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga wajahnya bersejejer dengan wajah Luhan "Es tak akan mempan mendinginkanku" kata Sehon berbicara tepat didepan bibir Luhan, menatap bibir pink Cherry yang membuatnya semakin ingin memiliki pemilik bibir indah ini secara permanen. Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehon yang menggelitik permukaan bibirnya benar-benar sangat menggelitik apa lagi Sehon meniup-niup bibirnya seperti itu.

"Karena yang bisa mendinginkanku hanya ini…" Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menciumnya penuh nafsu.

Kris melotot. Luhan berusaha menolak namun terkunci karena tangan kanan Sehun menekan tengkuknya dan kedua tangan Luhan terkunci tangan kiri Sehon.

"Hmphm.." Luhan merasa terkurung atas kukungan Sehon.

"Sehon lepaskan dia! Apa kau tak malu banyak yang memperhatikan kearah kita?" Kris melihat kanan kirinya banyak orang-orang tengah berbisik-bisik memperhatikan ketempat dirinya , Luhan dan Sehon berada.

Seakan tuli Sehon tak memperdulikan dan malah memperdalam ciuman panasnya dibibir Luhan membuat Luhan melenguh beberapa kali otot-otot lututnya terasa melemas apalagi sedikit pasokan oksigen membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas bebas.

"Nghmh..Lep..ngh.."

"Ah.. ternyata bibirmu sangat nikmat Luhan" seru Sehon dipenuhi nafsu menguasai bibir Luhan. Sehon memperdalam ciumannya dengan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya keruang hangat mulut Luhan, tetapi Luhan malah menutup rapat giginya membuat pergerakan Sehon terhambat.

"Arghhh" rintih Luhan merasa sakit dan pegal dilehernya ketika Sehun mencekik bagian belakang lehernya. Sehon menggunakan kesempatan itu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan, mengajak benda pengecap rasa itu berdansa.

"Yak kau tak mendengarku?! Sehon!" bentak Kris merasa wajahnya menjadi panas melihat adegan ciuman yang dilakukan Sehon terhadap Luhan didepannya.

Seolah tak mampu menguasai dirinya Sehun perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk dua jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang merapat dan menusukkan jarinya kearah saraf ditengkuk Luhan.

"Nghh.."

BRUKK

Sehon menangkap tubuh Luhan yang merosot akibat totokan yang Sehon beri di tengkuk Luhan tadi membuat Luhan tak sadarkan diri, segera saja Sehon mengangkat tubuh kurus Luhan ala bridal style. "Ayo kita pergi"

Kris menatap horror Sehon yang baru saja membuat Luhan pingsan hanya dengan menotok saraf ditengkuknya.

"Kau gila?" tanya Kris tak percaya. Sehon menyeringai dan berjalan santai melewati orang-orang yang telah ramai berada di sekelilingnya "Cepatlah, kau yang membawa mobil. Aku akan mengatakan Luhan sakit ketika petugas bertanya nanti kau hanya perlu diam".

"Sudah kukira kau memang gila" jawab Kris memandang datar Sehon ada sedikit rasa marah dalm dirinya.

.

.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung lama kembali?" Sehun mulai khawatir dengan Luhan yang tak kunjung kembali.

"Kenapa perasaanku tak enak?" Sehun mulai merasa dilanda resah.

Segera saja Sehun meninggalkan troll nya dan mencari keberadaan Luhan disekitar swalayan luas itu. Sampai ia terhenti ketika melihat si penjual es krim yang nampak resah. Seingatnya luhan tadi membeli es krim. Sehun mendekat dan bertanya

"Maaf Agashii apa kau…" belum sempat Sehun bertanya, wanita penjual es krim itu memotong pembicaraanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pasti salah satu adik kembar dari namja cantik itu bukan?, kau Sehun bukan?" tanya nya tak sabaran. Sehun mengangguk dan akan bertanya lagi namun terus dipotong penjual es krim yang panik itu "Bagaimana anda ta..".

"Itu tidak penting, tadi aku sangat sibuk setelah namja cantik itu membeli es krimku. Aku melihatnya disana" penjual itu menunjuk tempat makanan kaleng tuna diujung sana, membuat Sehun teralihkan fokus dan kembali menatap penjual itu. "Lantas dia kemana?" tanya Sehun saat tak menemukan siapapun ditempat itu.

"Namja bertubuh tinggi yang hidungnya berdarah dan namja yang sama percis denganmu itu membawanya. Aku tak bisa mengejarnya aku sungguh sangat kewalahan melayani pelangganku saat itu"

Sehun membelalakan matanya, hatinya sungguh tidak karuan sekarang ini. apalagi saat terngiang-ngiang kalimat penjual es tadi…

**namja yang sama percis denganmu itu membawanya**

SEHON?!

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah.

"Aku hanya melihatnya diawal lalu sibuk melayani pembeli, terakhir aku memperhatikannya namja cantik itu sudah tertidur dipangkuan namja yang mirip denganmu namun aku yakin namja cantik itu bukan tertidur melainkan pingsan"

"Kemana Luhan hyung pergi?!" tanya Sehun tak sabaran diikuti rasa sesak didadanya. "Kau bisa mencari jejaknya di cctv kepada petugas jika kau mau Tuan" saran penjual es krim itu.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan berucap terimakasih kepada penjual es krim itu sebelum ia pergi ke ruang informasi.

"Kau menciumi orang yang pingsan Sehon" sindir Kris melihat Sehon yang menciumi serta menyapu seluruh wajah Luhan itu dengan kecupan-kecupan posesif.

"Diam!" titah Sehon kepada Kris dan Kris memandang dingin Sehon dari kaca mobil depan.

"Kita akan kemana? Kerumahmu?" tanya Kris judes.

Sehon menghentikan cumbuannya dan nampak berfikir "Jika kita kembali kerumahku aku yakin Sehun akan mencari kita".

"Sehun? Memangnya dia bersama Luhan?" tnya Kris terkejut.

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu kita akan kemana?"

"Kau sewa apartemen saja, aku dan Luhan akan menginap di Apartemenmu" ucap Sehon mudah dan kris memutar bola matanya malas "Terserah tuan Oh Sehon".

"Tapi sebelum itu.. bisakah kita berhenti dan bertepi?" kata Sehon membuat Kris bingung dan menurut juga.

Setelah menepikan mobil disisi jalan yang cukup sepi Kris menengok dari kursi depan kearah belakang untuk melihat keadaan Sehon dan Luhan. Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan segera keluar "Kau namja gila yang penah aku kenal setelah sepupuku. Aku keluar!".

Brakk

Kris menutup pintu mobil cukup keras. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan menurut Kris.

Karena tadi kris mendapati Sehon yang wajahnya sudah sangat berkeringat, pupilnya berkabut dan beberapa kali terus mengelus-elus paha Luhan yang terkspos. Karena Luhan hanya memakai celana pendek selutut elusan Sehon mempertontonkan paha putih mulus milik Luhan. Siapapun mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada diri Sehon sekarang –nafsu- Sehon diselimuti rasa nafsu pada namja cantik yang masih terlelap karena pingsan. Tapi apakah Sehon harus melakukan 'itu' di mobil juga?.

"Damn, kau harus membayar ini Lu. Tubuhmu membuat adik kecilku berontak.. sshhh"

.

.

.

.

"Memalukan sekali, untung saja sepi kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar malu setengah mati. Duduk ditepi bersama mobil yang sedang bergoyang. Cih dasar namja sialan!" gerutu Kris ketika tatapanya terus menatap kesal mobil yang tadi terus bergoyang-goyang tak diam.

"Jika saja bukan namja sialan itu yang terobsesi dengan Xiao Lu . Sudah kupastikan aku akan menculik Xiao Lu untukku saja!" maki Kris kepada angin.

Karena asik menggerutu Kris tak menyadari jika ada dua namja lainnya yang menghampirinya dan membuat dirinya terkaget tiba-tiba.

"Kris Hyung! Wah kau benar Kris hyung! Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi apa kau tak mendengarkanku?" sapa seorang namja dengan cengiran lima jarinya ketika menyapa Kris. Kris hanya menatap dingin dan sinis "Siapa kau? Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kris merendahkan namja tadi yang menyapanya padahal ia tahu siapa namja dihadapannya ini.

Namja tadi memutar bola matanya malas menyadari sepupunya sendiri yang lupa pada wajah tampannya ini.

"Berhenti bersikap sinis begitu! Aku Chanyeol. Hyung. Kenapa kau lupa pada aku yang tampan ini" keluh Chanyeol.

Kris mendongak dan bangkit dari duduknya "Kau si idiot itu?" tanya Kris membuat Chanyeol tersinggung dikatakan idiot.

"Buahahaha dia tahu sekali bahwa kau memang idiot Chan" seru namja satunya yang tak Kris kenal. Hanya saja Kris mengernyit apakah namja yang sedang tertawa itu orang Korea? Kenapa kulitnya hitam? Ahh sepertinya dia banyak berjemur –pikir Kris.

"Diam kau kkamjong!" bentak Chanyeol dan Kai terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah" jawab Kai.

"Hyung kenapa tak mengabariku jika kau datang ke Korea?" tanya Chanyeol sepupu Kris. "Kukira kau masih menetap di Jepang" jawab Kris tak sesuai dengan apa yang ditanyakan sepupunya.

"Aku memang menetap disana hanya sampai aku JHS hyung. Dan kau akan tinggal dimana setelah ini? kau datang kerumah saja ya? Eomma pasti senang melihatmu" pinta Chanyeol senang.

Belum sempat Kris menjawab Kai memotong "Kalian bersaudara?". Chanyeol mengangguk dan menepuk jidatnya "Ah aku lupa! Kris hyung perkenalkan ini Kai sahabatku dan Kai perkenalkan Kris sepupuku. Kita hanya terpaut satu tahun dan kau harus memanggilnya Hyung karena dia tak suka jika ada orang yang tidak seumuran dengannya memanggilnya dengan nama formal ya anggap saja dia itu aneh".

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kai kepada Kris. "Apa masalah?" tanya Kris ketus dan Kai menggeleng.

"Nah sekarang kau akan ikut denganku kan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris menggeleng "Tidak aku akan menyewa apartemen".

"Wah kau akan menyewa apartemen? Baiklah aku akan membantumu mencarikannya!" antusias Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku bersama temanku, aku sedang menunggunya".

"Dimana temanmu sekarang? Kenapa kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol heran karena baru menyadari Kris yang sendirian tanpa membawa koper atau barang apapun.

"Hmm sedang bergulat" jawab Kris malas sambil menunjuk mobil yang tak jauh darinya itu. Chanyeol dan Kai mengikuti arah tunjuk Kris dan mengernyit "Kau menunggu orang yang bercinta didalam mobil?" tanya Chanyeol dan Kai heran.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengannya saja?" saran Kai yang mulai tertarik melihat mobil yang sedang bergoyang, seringaian tipis Kai menggoda.

"Kau gila?" tanya Kris "Aku tak ingin dia membunuhku jika aku melakukan itu" lanjut Kris.

"Ah sayang sekali padahal sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sangat panas hingga mobil itu bergoyang hebat dan… ah Yeol ayo kita mel-" belum sempat Kai mengajak Chanyeol, perkataannya terpotong suara klakson mobil lainnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya.

"Chan, Kai ayo kenapa kalian masih disitu? Sehun sudah menunggu kita ayo!" teriak seorang namja bermata bulat dari jendela kaca mobil.

Dengan berat hati Kai mengurungkan niatnya, padahal dia sangat penasaran dengan mobil bergoyang itu tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi Sehun sahabatnya sedang membutuhkan bantuan saat ini.

"Hah padahal aku hanya ingin mengintip saja"

"Tak apa Kai kau bisa melakukan yang lebih nanti pada Kyungsoo" seru Chanyeol memberi semangat Kai.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum adik kecilku terbangun juga Chan" Kai melihat kearah selangkangannya takut-takut adik kecilnya terbangun.

Chanyeol mengangguk ia menepuk pundak sepupunya "Hyung maafkan aku, kami harus pergi dulu. Ada hal yang penting yang harus kami lakukan jika kau membutuhkanku nanti hubungi aku ne?".

Kris mengibaskan tangannya "Baiklah, kalian pergilah" jawab Kris singkat.

"Cih dingin sekali, kenapa sepupumu menyebalkan Chan?" sindir Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum "Dia orang yang baik, mungkin terlalu lama menetap di Kanada membuatnya seperti itu"

.

.

.

Brakk

"Hey Tuan mesum sudah mencoblosnya? Hah menyebalkan sekali jika aku harus menunggumu melakukan 'itu'" sindir Kris emosi yang baru saja masuk mobil dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kemudi.

Sehon tersenyum meremehkan "Oh maaf tapi aku tak mau membagi pemandangan indah ini denganmu" kata Sehon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan yang masih terlelap, tubuh keduanya sudah lengkap dengan pakaian sebelumnya tetapi benar-benar sangat berantakan.

"Mobil ini benar-benar memiliki parfume yang membuatku sesak sekarang" sindir Kris mencium bau sperma yang menyengat didalam mobil.

"Sebaiknya kau buka saja jendelanya dan jalankan mobilnya, aku tak ingin jika kau mengemudi dengan pikiran fantasy eromu".

"Sialan kau memperlakukanku seperti supirmu bajingan" jawab Kris dingin. Sehon tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Kris yang mengatai dirinya bajingan –tandanya Kris sangat marah "Ya hyung cepat jalankan mobilnya, sebelum aku lapar kembali melihat mangsa rusa kecil tak berdaya ini kumakan".

"Cih dasar mesum!" sindir Kris menurut juga menjalankan mobil..

.

.

Kai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Sehun sepanik dan semurka itu, wajah tampannya terlihat kaku dan mengeras setelah mereka sampai tempat waktu ditempat Sehun berada.

Merasa iba Chanyeol berinisiatif menenangkan sahabatnya itu dengan menepuk pundak Sehun yang tengah berdiri kaku diambang pintu masuk ruang cctv karena mereka diperintahkan untuk menunggu diluar terlebih dahulu sebelum petugas mengcopy data dari rekaman cctv.

"Hun… tenangkan dirimu, mungkin Luhan dibawa pulang Sehon ke rumah keluargamu. Berfikirlah positif semuanya pasti akan baik-baik sa.." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya didorong.

DUGH

Sehun mendorong Chanyeol hingga menubruk pintu dengan menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol "Mudah mengatakan itu bagimu! Kau tidak tahu seberapa terobsesinya Sehon terhadap Luhan hyung! Dan kau tak tahu seberapa besar kekhawatiranku terhadapnya. Asal kau tahu saja! jika dia bukan saudaraku akan kuhancurkan dia atau kalau perlu aku akan membu…"

PLAKK

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya! Atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu itu Sehun!" bentak Baekhyun setelah menampar cukup keras wajah tampan Sehun yang lelah. Sehun memandang satu persatu sahabatnya itu sebelum tangannya melepaskan cengkraman di kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Sehun menunduk dan meremas jari-jari tanganya sendiri.

Tes

Tes

"Hiks… maafkan aku.. aku hanya takut Sehon menyakiti Luhan hyung, hiks aku hanya takut ia mengambil Luhan hyung dariku, aku hanya takut Luhan hyung lebih memilihnya. Terkadang aku menyesali semua ini… disisi lain aku menyayangi mereka berdua karena kami memiliki hati yang sama.. disisi lain aku memiliki obsesi yang sama dengan Sehon terhadap Luhan hyung. Aku melihat Sehon bagai melihat musuh yang berwujud saudara yang kusayangi, melihat Luhan hyung orang yang kucintai berwujud saudaraku. Mengapa kami tak terlahir menjadi orang lain? Mengapa?"

"Aku pernah mencoba untuk mengalah demi Sehon tetapi rasa iriku semakin dalam, rasa tak ingin tersaingiku pun semakin membucah. Aku bingung pada nyatanya aku mencintai Luhan hyung. Berkali-kali aku mencoba membuka diriku untuk orang lain namun terasa sulit justru menyiksa diriku" jujur Sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Kai merasa iba melihat keadaan Sehun yang benar-benar menyedihkan, pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat Sehun kacau seperti ini.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Sehun "Ini benar-benar sulit kawan, aku tahu itu. Tapi.. jika nyatanya kau memang mencintainya meskipun ini benar-benar sulit kurasa kau memang harus melampiaskan perasaanmu itu dengan melindungi dan membuatnya bahagia" saran Chanyeol.

"Kami akan selalu mendukungmu, karena kau sahabat kami dan Luhan juga sudah kuanggap sebagai sudaraku sendiri, bukan hanya kau yang akan mencarinya tetapi kita semua akan membantumu" timpal Baekhyun.

"Itu benar bro yakinkanlah dirimu" kata Kai. "Kami akan membantumu" kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum lirih "Terimakasih, kalian yang terbaik".

Cklekk

Pintu ruangan informasi terbuka dan munculah seorang namja separuh baya

"Ah Tuan-tuan kami telah mengcopy data rekaman beberapa jam tadi, anda semua sudah bisa meihatnya. Ayo masuklah" ajaknya kepada mereka berlima. Tanpa berfikir panjang kelimanya memasuki ruangan penjagaan cctv, disana terdapat banyak monitor yang menampilkan rekaman tempat berbeda yang berada di swalayan ini.

"Kalian kemari" ajak Ahsjusshi yang tadi mereka ikuti. "Aku telah mengamati ciri-ciri namja yang kau tunjukan fotonya tadi, sebentar ya…" Ahjusshi itu mengotak-atik komputernya "Nah ini dia" Ahjusshi itu membuka file rekaman video cctv itu.

"Kau gila Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun ketika melihat video itu.

"Sungguh kau benar-benar gila! Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat mesum kepada Luhan didepan umum didepan anak kecil polos itu?!" giliran Kyungsoo yang memaki, keduanya melihat awal kejadian Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berciuman didepan seorang anak kecil dan yang lebih parah di tempat umum!.

"…" Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus pada potongan-potongan video itu. Sampai saat ia melihat di video cctv itu Luhan tengah berbincang bersama penjual es krim dan berakhir dengan mendekat menuju kedua namja yang tengah bertengkar. Pada potongan video itu terlihat seorang namja yang membelakangi kamera cctv akan meninju namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu hingga Luhan menghentikan tindakan namja bersurai acak-acakkan itu.

"Videonya kurang jelas, aku tak dapat melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas" keluh Chanyeol.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, gigi-giginya terdengar bertubrukan saat ia melihat Luhan yang dicium orang lain hingga orang tersebut berbuat sesuatu entah apa itu yang membuat Luhan pingsan. Namja itu membawa Luhan ala bridal style,

"Kurasa dia Sehon" komentar Kyungsoo.

"Ya aku berfikir begitu" timpal Baekhyun "Tapi siapa ya namja jangkung itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Pada saat namja yang membawa Luhan mereka ketahui itu Sehon dan namja tinggi yang tidak mereka kenal itu berbalik hendak pergi Chanyeol dan Kai berteriak.

"Krisss hyung!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengernyit "Siapa?" tanya mereka.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk. "Dia sepupuku, kami beberapa jam yang lalu bertemu dengannya sebelum kemari. Tapi aku tak melihat Luhan atau Se.. astaga! Janan-jangan Kai…" Chanyeol menengok kearah Kai. Kai membelalakan matanya menatap horror Chanyeol.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Sehun meyadari Chanyeol dan Kai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Chanyeol meminta Kai untuk menjelaskannya tetapi Kai menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau saja" "Tidak kau saja!".

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" titah Sehun mulai kesal melihat tingkah Kai dan Chanyeol yang mencurigakan.

Dengan segenap hati terpaksa Chanyeol berkata "Ekhem.. baiklah Kris itu sepupuku dia keturunan China Korea dan Kanada dia dikirim Appanya untuk bersekolah di Kanada itu yang kutahu, kami sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu sejak kami masih kecil kami sudah berpisah-" jelas Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Namun sepertinya sia-sia karena Sehun menggebrak meja dan berteriak.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Kai terkejut. "Chan sebaiknya kita jujur saja" bisik Kai.

"Tapi Sehun mungkin akan kecewa Kai" tanggap Chanyeol.

"Kita tetap harus jujur Chan… Hun aku akan mengatakannya tapi kumohon kau jangan terbawa emosi dulu" pinta Kai kepada sahabatnya itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat tersulut emosi "Ya. katakan" titahnya setelah merasa lebih tenang.

Kai menceritakan semuanya dari pertama ia melihat Kris mengetahui Kris sepupu Chanyeol berkenalan dengan Kris serta ketika Kris menunggu temannya yang sedang bercinta didalam mobil.

Setelah menceritakan hal itu keempatnya melihat kondisi Sehun. Sehun masih memejamkan matanya namun berbeda dari sebelumnya karena terdengar suara tubrukan gigi yang bergesekan, urat-urat ditangan Sehun yang mengepal mencuat terlihat jelas mulai lenyap ketika helaan nafas terdengar –Sehun meredam emosinya.

"Se-sehun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Dimana sepupumu sekarang?" tanya Sehun mencoba tenang orang yang terbawa emosi bukankah terlalu sulit berfikir jernih?.

"Aku tidak tahu ia mengatakan akan menyewa apartemen" jujur Chanyeol "Tapi aku rasa aku tahu kemana Kris akan menyewa apartemen".

Sehun membuka matanya "Dimana?"

.

.

"Jadi ini apartemennya?"

"Yup. Kenapa?"

"Ini terlihat seperti asrama kita dulu sangat sempit"

Kris melihat sekeliling dimana ia melihat terdapat dua ranjang kosong yang bersebelahan.

"Ini lebih luas dari asrama kita dulu, terdapat kamar mandi dan dapur" jelas Sehon setelah menidurkan namja rusa itu di salah satu ranjang.

"Ya tapi ini terlihat mirip asrama, kenapa kita tidak menyewa apartemen mewah saja? Uangku cukup untuk menyewanya" keluh Kris karena ia merasa tak nyaman dengan apartemen mirip asrama ini walaupun nyatanya apartemen ini sangat luas dan memiliki perabotan lengkap.

"Aku sangat tahu standarmu sangat tinggi, akan sangat mudah untuk 'dia' menemukan tempat kita" kata Sehon.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun pasti akan mencari tahu tentang kita dan tempat yang akan ia datangi kemungkinan besar adalah ruangan cctv, ia pasti akan melihatku juga kau ia mungkin akan bertanya mengenai keberadaanku dan juga kau. Dan apa kau lupa? Kau pernah bercerita padaku mengenai sepupu jauhmu yang bernama Chanyeol itu? Aku ingat ia adalah teman Sehun aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat ia dan kekasih cerewetnya menambah babak belur wajahku saat dibisokop beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sehun pasti akan meminta teman-temannya untuk menemukanku"

"Jika sepupumu menyadari dan melihat orang di video cctv itu kau dan aku ia akan mudah menemukan kita, ia akan berfikir jika kau berada di Korea dan kau berteman denganku. Sepupumu pasti mengetahui segala tabiatmu termasuk perkiraanya kau yang akan menyewa apartemen mewah di Seoul" jelas Sehon.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku beberapa jam yang lalu bertemu dengannya" kata Kris.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehon memastikan. "Ya dia bersama temannya yang bernama Kai, bahkan Chanayeol menawariku untuk membantu mencarikan apartemen untukku tetapi aku menolaknya, ah ya bahkan ia terlihat terburu-buru" Kris terdiam sejenak ia memandang Sehon setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau sangat jenius! Tadi aku ingat salah satu teman dari mereka tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan 'Sehun sudah menunggu kita' kemungkinan besar Chanyeol akan menemukanku juga. Wah Bagaimana kau memprediksikannya?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

Sehon mengedikkan bahunya seringaian lebarnya mengembang "It's showtime~".

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Sorry buat semua aku ga nepatin janji -_- updatenya telat banget..

Banyak kendalanya inilah itulah apalah-apalah, salah satu kendala terbesarnya adalah aku gabisa bikin nc baru nulis "Nghhh" aja muka udah merona gimana gitu ..

Ditambah waktu yang ga memungkinkan pas waktu kemaren sibuk bngt ditambah WB jd baru bs publish ini sekarang hehe chap ini serius aku bikin niat bgt kalo jelek mian yo kalo banyak typo jg mian, Sehoon aku ganti Sehon aja ya biar gampang bacanya :p biar pada gak komplen karena Sehoon=Sehun

susah ya bikin ff ternyata ngatur waktunya susah jadi hargailah para author yang senantiasa berkarya ^^ apalagi klo itu bikin ff BL mesti sembunyi-sembunyi keringat gede kecil ya you know lah what I mean xD moga ntar bisa update kilat ^^

yang berkenan buat lanjutin nih ff reviews please :*

salam HHS 3 520


End file.
